


任務如果不夠麻煩就不是特工

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 137, ABO, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: CP:Tiger x DickABO設定，但非一般A強O弱的設定Tiger是A、Dick是O還不知道會不會寫到肉，也可能會坑或是停好久才更





	1. Chapter 1

Tiger不只一次想殺死他的搭檔，認真的那種，Dick也知道自己的搭檔想要殺死他，真心的那種，但對某人很慘烈對某人很幸運的是，對方終究沒下手、對方依然還活著。

不過這並不表示Tiger已經接受Dick，吵依然吵死人、煩仍舊像個蠢蛋，他從來沒看過這麼不適合當特工的人來當特工，雖然似乎是被迫來當，但也太不敬業到真想叫人來把這笑得傻呼呼的傢伙抓回去。

「我實在很佩服Batman。」拿著望遠鏡觀察遠方敵人的Tiger說，「他到底是怎麼忍受你的，而且還忍受了這麼久的時間。」

「這個嘛～」Dick單手倒立支撐在圍牆上，似乎一點都不怕惹人注目，他跳下來像是表演者一樣張開雙臂向他隱形的觀眾們鞠躬，「其實我小時候不是這樣。」

「比較安靜？」

「更吵。」

Dick滿意地看向對方轉頭朝他丟來的白眼。

「Batman真是英雄。」Tiger忍住想要一拳揍扁再度笑得像個蠢蛋的人的衝動，轉回頭繼續他的偵查，「真英雄。」

「我這叫作隨時隨地享受工作的樂趣。」Dick聳聳肩，「沉悶也是完成一件事，快樂也是完成一件事，幹嘛不快樂一點，當義警沒薪水還要被人追著打已經很慘啦！要是不能從中尋找快樂，又怎麼能作這麼久，我跟你說，以前我講笑話給Batman，他還會笑呢。」

「你現在是蛛網的特工，而不是什麼緊身衣愛好者，我不管你以前怎樣，現在給我專業一點。」Tiger放下望遠鏡說。

「嘿！我一直都很專業好嗎，只不過不專門擺石頭臉，那不是我的風格。」Dick抽出他的短棍，「我的風格是，隨時行動。」

Dick毫不猶豫地直接跳樓，開心的臉色宛如登台的空中飛人般一躍而下，興奮且亮麗，不是對即將攻擊別人的愉悅，而是對自己的一種自信，相信自己一定能解決問題的活躍。

他的確隨時保持機動，像是瞄準好保持發射的弓箭，時機一到就命中紅心。

「你又知道目標已經出現了？」Tiger沿著屋簷一路往下跳，落地時的步伐漫起一陣塵煙。

「你不是放下望遠鏡又繃起肩膀了嗎。」Dick揮揮手，敏捷地藉由路邊障礙物的遮掩迅速潛到目標人物身旁，一下子就在對方反應過來之前就放倒人。

好吧！至少在十分習慣有搭檔這點非常及格。Tiger不得不承認對方是觀察搭檔小動作的箇中好手，他不認為他們有時間長到能養成默契，但不知不覺對方卻能讀懂他的各種習慣，此時他也才真正覺得這傢伙是蝙蝠俠養出來的人，能讀會蝙蝠俠的人，又有誰讀不出來？

「小心！」

聽見Dick的聲音，Tiger立刻彎下身，果不其然棍子就這麼飛過來、擊倒他身後的人，他放倒旁邊的敵人後，撿起棍子就朝手掌面向他的Dick丟過去，宛如接力棒，接到武器的人立刻靈活地使起棍子，歡快地打倒敵人。

歡快，對，就是很快樂又有活力地把人踹翻，Dick忍不住勾起笑容，感受打鬥產生的熱汗從他額頭流下的感覺，他覺得狀況好得不得了，覺得全身肌肉都處於一種亢奮又放鬆的狀態，活躍且順暢，彷彿重回舞台燈光、飛越在帳篷中的感覺，舒爽奔放，只想暢快地揮灑拳腳，把眼前這些人全部都打趴在地上。

奇怪，這傢伙是這麼好戰的人嗎？Tiger看向一臉躍躍欲試、迫不及待的特工，他開始覺得哪裡不太對勁，他知道對方只是投入、並非喜歡戰鬥或打架，他可以在任務中微笑是因為擅長苦中作樂，但絕對不是因為他享受把人揍出血的快感，還有，那群敵人雖然不太專業但好歹也是個組織，怎麼開始亂了原本的套路了？彷彿任務從原本的保護目標物變成打倒特工37一樣不斷去討戰找死，空中甚至還瀰漫著一股若有似無的氣味。

慢著，這該不會是－

Tiger遷怒似地把攻擊他的人直接過肩摔用力砸向地面，完全不顧對方是否被摔掉整口牙或是砸破腦袋。

「Grayson！」他幾乎是磨牙地低吼。

Dick揮腳一踹，站定時突然停頓一下，隨後對著搭檔露出心虛且抱歉的陪笑，顯然也很清楚發生什麼事。

「抱歉，你知道的，之前船上的偷襲把我們的行囊都沖光了所以～」

「我不要聽解釋，快給我搞定！」

「好啦！各位先生，你看有人都生氣啦～我就不陪你們玩了。」Dick藉著某位的肩膀撐起、翻過身，托這個狀態的福，原本守著攜帶目標物的人，也都忘記自己任務地跑過來攻擊他，他壓下心中亢奮的衝動、放棄打鬥，直接對上帶著目標物的人，在Tiger的幫忙下輕鬆放倒對方、取得目標物，隨後他一個跳躍，落在Tiger騎來不知從何處弄來的機車後座，搭車揚長而去。

不過比起成功得手目標物的離開，他們比較像是在逃跑，當然，畢竟那群人被搶之後必定是憤怒地追上，但更多的是他們想快點逃回安全地方，原因無他，就是因為後座這位說謊的大混帳。

「慘了，我覺得我開始濕了。」Dick嘟囔著，「本來還以為能再撐一陣子。」

「沒有藥在Alpha堆裡打混還妄想想撐一陣子？」幾乎皺眉皺到額頭上的條紋都快看不見的Tiger，語閉後異常沉默地安靜一會，隨即像是對方還有臉提地終於爆發大吼，「搞什麼，你居然是個Omega！」

「呃、我很抱歉？」Dick縮了縮脖子，「天生下來的我也沒辦法。」

「你這騙子。」

「好啦故意隱瞞是我不對，……你很生氣？」

「我是在忍著不要把你往死裏打的衝動。」

「抱歉，這的確是我不好。」Dick無辜地張開雙手擺出投降姿勢，同時還往後坐，盡可能離對方遠一點，雖然是正在飆速的機車，但平衡感絕佳的他，做出這些舉動還安穩地坐好完全不是問題。

Omega的發情期，總是伴隨著暴力與鮮血，在擁有第二性別Alpha、Beta與Omega的世界中，雖然Alpha跟Omega都有發情期，發情期嚴重點都會失去理智，但就屬Omega最危險，擁有強大生育力的他們，為了保護幼小的後代，自然也演化成為擁有強悍的體能與耐力的天生強者，儘管是數量最少的一群，但每一位Omega都有著優秀的能力，能力次二的Alpha或許能透過訓練達到那樣的程度，但看到Omega也不敢輕易招惹。

至於為何說Omega是最危險的，那就攸關於發情期，Omega的高能力也運用在挑選良好基因上，甚至在發情時能力會更加提昇，以便選出最優秀的另一半基因提供者，也就是說，Omega只會跟能夠打倒自己的人交配，想跟Omega來一發？可以，先把他打倒再說，所以Omega的發情期帶來的都是危險，此時的Omega會散發好聞的味道，勾引Alpha像是飛蛾撲火一樣接近自己，刺激Alpha的發情、挑逗Alpha的官感，讓發情的Alpha就算明知沒有勝算還是會衝上來想標記對方，而發情的Omega則更不會客氣地把人揍倒，甚至毫無理智地錯殺人都有可能，Alpha反之亦然，若是身旁有Omega，就只能祈禱對方在被刺激發情前趕快離開，或是不要太強、下手不要太重把自己打成重傷。

至於這種暴力性的發情交配，人口數最多的Beta很幸運能避免，沒有味道也聞不出味道的他們，情侶同意交往後不需要在上床或標記前先打一架，和平交往、和平分手，能生也能讓人生，雖然生育率低很多但平淡的因素也是許多Alpha選擇的對象，畢竟也不是所有Alpha能夠訓練到夠強打敗Omega，況且Alpha彼此之間有強烈的排他性，導致可能對上Omega前還得先跟其它Alpha打，過程實在太累人。

所以Tiger說自己是在忍著不去揍Dick完全合理，不只是情緒上更是生理上，在身為傳統觀念的Alpha的Tiger來看，在發情期去揍人家，是求愛的舉動、做愛的邀請，因此即便無論內外都很想打扁裝成Alpha的Dick Grayson，知道對方是Omega後更不可能在這時候動手，Dick也自知理虧地把東西丟給人，讓Tiger去回報任務，自己則閃遠遠地處理好自己的發情期，組織裡絕大部分都是Alpha，他可不想引發內戰，也無意曝光自己的Omega身份。

「他居然是Omega。」Tiger用手指著站在自己身旁的人，「我無法忍受自己身旁放著一顆不受控制的未爆彈，我要求更換搭檔。」

等處理好發情期，被主管叫來、站在自家搭檔身邊的Dick苦笑了一下，這叫該來的還是會來，不過說真的幸好發現自己真實性別的人是Tiger，如果是他Dick就不擔心會被說出去。

「看樣子這秘密藏很深，連Batman都刻意幫你隱瞞。」女主管翻著資料說，「所有的資料都從未透露出你是Omega。」

「如你所見，這可以避免一些麻煩。」Dick聳肩，「這麼多年來我可以控制好自己，Alpha也有發情期不是嘛～抑制劑我也有好好在服用，其實差不了多少，基本上就遠離一下人，不要刺激人跑來揍我就好，我覺得這並不是問題，況且，Omega不是挺好的？至少代表我有那個能力。」

「嗯……。」女主管雙手交握、靠在桌上，她露出打量的眼神從頭到尾盯著Dick看，隨後她站了起來，走向這對搭檔，「靈活、強悍又具有魅力，的確，以Omega來說你名副其實，這邊絕大多都是優秀的Alpha，也難怪你不會被發現，不過同樣都是發情期，Omega造成的損害就大得多了，Alpha不會引發其它Alpha的發情，但你會。」

她站定在Dick的身旁，像是個審判者。

「好吧。」她決定好了，「你們就繼續搭檔吧！」

「欸？」

「不，我沒辦法接受。」

與同樣感到驚訝喊出聲的Dick不同，本以為自己的要求會被許可的Tiger，在吃驚過後他立刻表達抗議：「你明知道Omega放在一群Alpha會有多糟，更何況搭檔，他就是個危險份子。」

「的確不是明智之舉，但如Dick所說，至今沒發生什麼大事，只要保持與Alpha相同的習慣，控管好發情期、注意用藥，基本上並無不同，說情況糟，身為特工不就是要應付各種糟糕事？即使是不受控制的未爆彈也得揣在懷裡。」女主管微笑，「當然能力優秀是最必要性的，既然能力有達蛛網水準，因此不派他出任務也太浪費，我們可沒有閒錢養廢人，你都知道他的真實性別了，那麼就繼續搭檔，減少知情者。」

「Tiger你這是性別歧視喔！」得知可以不用拆夥的Dick心情放鬆地出言調侃。

「搭檔攸關自己的生死，我是在愛惜生命。」即使在主管前，Tiger還是按奈不住送了白眼。

「至於對組織的欺騙隱瞞，我就不追究了。」女主管對著Dick說，「管好你的發情期。」

「反正我也不是這麼心甘情願地進來。」Dick聳聳肩，這種威脅他一點都不看在眼裡，對方同樣深知這點所以也不過是做作樣子，裝得把人開除是一件很嚴重的事。

事情就這麼定下來了，再不滿抗議也無效，Tiger覺得自己一定是上輩子造孽太多，本來是只要忍受白痴，現在還升級成要忍受白痴的Omega，愚蠢、天真又危險，這是Tiger現在對Dick的評價，明明離得越遠越好卻還被迫綁在一組，這讓Tiger產生想要幹掉對方的念頭次數變得更多次。

不過其實跟先前沒什麼兩樣，抱怨歸抱怨，但真的危害到性命的事情倒也沒發生過，Grayson再蠢，也不會拿他們的命來開玩笑，這點說真的算得上是不錯的搭檔，更別論對方有意無意讀出自己習慣、主動配合成某種默契，這點在配合上也幫了大忙，而Tiger也不是對性別有所成見，他從不拿性別作為理由來疏遠，該罵該揍一個也少不了，只是在發情期前就會先躲得遠到不行，甚至比當事人還更擔心Omega的發情期，這點Dick也從未玩笑對待，因此雖然彼此多了一道性別不同的差異，但兩人比想像中還要相安無事。

雖然，在觀念上互衝的地方還是互衝，Dick聒噪的時候還是很聒噪，讓人真心想殺人的那種。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017年第一天以更新文章來慶祝，感謝大家去年的陪伴，今年也請多多指教喔:D
> 
> p.s其實昨天台灣時間跨年過後的一小時我就要更新了，結果AO3還在過美國時間只好晚點發啦XD"

「所以Tony你是想找Beta平凡共渡一輩子的那種Alpha嗎？」

「不要叫我Tony。」Tiger連白眼都懶得擺了，天殺的這蠢貨到底知不知道他們是在逃亡兼迷路的危機狀態？

一如往常的任務危機，一如往常的特工生活，什麼殺入敵人老家搞破壞然後被追殺被炸光裝備還被迫在水裡游一圈上岸玩叢林冒險的根本小意思，曾經與自家搭檔光到只剩條褲子走在後方還有個大爆炸的海灘上的Tiger表示，這早已見怪不怪，但始終無法忍受的是戰鬥後對方不合時宜的唱歌或閒聊，例如現在，武器裝備什麼都沒了，後方追殺可能隨時會跟上，前方是連方位在哪都不知道的未知，而他的搭檔卻只會跟他閒扯這些無聊的事情，Tiger嚴重懷疑對方是想要逼死他、好讓自己在找到食物時能少一個人分。

「反正現在也有婚姻制度，有沒有標不標記都無所謂，雖然跟Omega在一起發情期才有照料、更好過些，若是不看重生育問題或後代基因，跟Beta在一起還是平凡得好，嗯嗯～不難想像Alpha選擇Beta的理由，啊、還是說你覺得Omega比較好？雖然過程刺激一點但標記之後的滿足感據說讓人覺得像補完空缺的另一半。」Dick自顧自說得很開心，完全不介意對方有沒有理他。

「哼，能不能平凡還很難說。」Tiger邊走邊觀察四周說。

「你沒想過退休生活？」

「我比較關心哪時候能找到辦法回去。」Tiger看向一臉輕鬆像是在郊遊閒聊的人，「以及到底有沒有擺脫他們的追殺。」

「我想應該擺脫了，就算沒擺脫，一時之間他們也追不上來，別說他們，我連我們在哪都不知道。」Dick撥開阻礙的葉片，「所以你真的沒想過之後？當特工又不代表不能談戀愛，搞不好就是有個人讓你想退休定下來。」

「就算要定下來也絕對會找一個安靜、乖巧的Beta。」Tiger把安靜乖巧這幾個字講得特別重，他真心不覺得這話題有什麼好聊，為何對方一定要死抓著這話題不放？「你不要再講那些有的沒的，我想跟哪個性別的人在一起一點都不重要，別那麼無聊。」

「我關心嘛～而且你身邊應該沒有Omega可以聊這些吧？不想知道Omega都在想什麼嗎？我可以當你的諮詢顧問喔。」

「不需要。」Tiger不知道第幾百次的拒絕。

「算起來我們應該因為這個任務耽擱了不少。」Dick見好就收，他沒打算把命交代在這，死因是被抓狂的搭檔揍死，「雖然知道是困難的任務，但真沒想到會拖這麼久，沒想到他們這麼難纏。」

「現在說這些都沒用，專心在活著回去吧！」Tiger停下腳步，警覺地觀察周遭，「這附近好像有人煙。」

「嗯。」知道對方發現什麼的Dick也認真起來，他往一旁的草叢走去，撥開其中一側，「這裡有埋陷阱的痕跡，抓野獸的那種。」

「表示我們正在某個村落的周邊。」Tiger說，「我們需要補給，但進到村落極有可能會被敵人發現，這樣吧！你負責注意是否有人追上、找安全地過夜，我潛入村裡搜索。」

「好。」Dick點點頭。

Tiger沉默地看了Dick一眼，在Dick以為對方要說什麼時對方就閃身離開了，Dick雖然困惑但很快他也投入在調查周遭上，掩飾自己的行蹤痕跡是基本，找到安全地過夜才是困難，一來是他們正在逃亡，二來是對這片森林的陌生，不知道哪裡才會有環境安全的地方，他可不想要對付人還要對付野獸，從這裡會設有陷阱的狀況來看，這裡十之八九是附近村莊的獵場，那麼就表示會有動物的存在，他再樂天也知道這裡不可能全都是草食性動物。

Dick探索一陣子後，聽見遠方有人聲，他警覺地彎下身掩蓋自己的行蹤緩緩潛到視線範圍所及，是幾位年輕小伙子，為了採食而來到這的附近村民，看著那群人，突然間，Dick有了主意，既然對森林不熟，那麼就來問對森林熟的人吧！

於是從村裡回來的Tiger、尋著Dick而來時，就看到這麼一個景象，正在逃亡應該要避免出現在人面前的自家搭檔，手捧著東西，用空著的另一隻手壓著一個少年的頭一陣亂搓，笑得燦爛地把對方的頭髮搓得亂七八糟，而受到如此對待的少年並沒有生氣，反而與周遭的同伴一起笑得開心，儼然就是一個和樂融融與大家一起嬉戲的模樣，在陽光的照射下，Dick耀眼得比晴天還開朗，Dick每次的眨眼彷彿都擁有光彩，讓所有人都注視著他、都為之屏息。

Tiger突然想起，這傢伙在成為Nightwing之前，是馬戲團的小子，是天生能吸引目光的表演者。

「啊、我家那位好像來了，謝啦！你們也該回去了。」注意到Tiger的Dick毫不掩飾地說，他拍了拍與大家一起捆綁好獵物的推車，「雖然好了但還是要注意喔！小心不要再弄到了，要是成為舊傷就糟了，還有記得修一下啊那個輪子。」

「拜拜，祝福你們。」一群推著裝有獵物的推車及各樣蔬果的年輕人跟Dick熱情地揮手道別，甚至非常依依不捨似地直到看不見為止都頻頻回頭跟Dick揮手。

「你就這樣出現在他們面前？」Tiger從隱藏處走出，他沒有遺漏掉那些年輕人肩上背的槍並不是獵槍，而是專門殺人用的槍。

「這樣比較快啊！你看，他們還分我一些食物。」Dick像是獻寶一樣展示他捧在懷裡的果實乾糧，「還告訴我他們過夜打獵時用的山屋在哪，讓我們過去休息。」

「比較快、比較快死是嘛，一個人從森林裡跑出來有多可疑，你已經蠢到沒看到他們身上的槍？那個村莊可不是一般鄉村，他們是士兵。」

「我知道，固定會有政府反叛軍或強盜來襲，所以他們人人皆兵、出門都佩槍。」Dick見對方不賞臉也沒生氣，自顧自地挑了一顆水果啃起來，「放心，的確像你說的，從森林跑出一個陌生人的我有多可疑，但沒事，他們很快就會對我放下戒心，他們大多都是Alpha。」

「……Omega的氣味嗎。」Tiger瞪著對方。

「對，稍微運用了一下，他們還是孩子，更容易對我產生心安感，加上我充分保證絕對不會進村去打擾他們、我們只是路過，以及正好在他們遇上困難時幫了一把，一下就成為好朋友了，你看！我還賺到新鮮食物跟過夜地方。」

「哼，Omega的狡猾。」Tiger嘆了一口氣，跟這種莽撞愚蠢的搭檔一起真的對心臟不好，鬼點子一堆，「你是怎麼跟他們解釋我們為什麼出現在這？」

「喔？你想知道？」Dick促狹地勾起微笑。

「不，算了，我不想知道。」Tiger一秒後悔。

「幹嘛這樣！我可以說給你聽啊～」

「不要，我不想聽，反正絕對不是什麼好理由。」

面對對方的露骨嫌棄，Dick一副我就知道地咯咯笑著，完全沒放在心上開始帶路，一邊吃東西一邊與對方一起走向山屋。

「你不問嗎？為什麼我會這麼分工。」

兩人沉默一陣子後，Tiger像是忍很久般無奈開口。

「啊？」Dick一臉困惑，「問什麼？分工不好嗎？」

「沒看過這麼蠢的。」Tiger說，「你就一點都不懷疑我是去出賣你的，這麼輕易就接受分工的提議，也沒想過我會一去不回把你丟下。」

「怎麼會，你可是Tiger耶。」Dick像是聽到什麼好笑的事情，吃得鼓起臉頰的嘴勾起笑容笑了起來，隨後張大眼睛指著遠方，「啊！屋子就在前方了，果然跟他們說的一樣就在不遠處。」

與自己嚴肅談論完全不同，對方根本沒意識到嚴重性的不正經模樣，讓Tiger只能摸摸額頭嘆氣，危及時背叛對方已經是時有所聞到根本常態，但顯然一副是在冒險郊遊模樣的人完全沒有思考這問題，如果換作是別人，大概早就死了上百次，就算對方是Omega也一樣。

到底是誰把這麼令人放不下心的人丟來當特工？根本完全不適合好嗎。Tiger看著在山屋裡興奮參觀說著這房子蓋得真好之類無關緊要話題的人，再次感嘆這絕對不是訓練救可以改掉的習性。

明知黑暗卻天真，身處黑夜卻樂觀。

即便充滿謊言也不失去信任，簡直愚蠢得不忍直視，愚笨得無法丟下，彷彿不回應他，自己都會愧疚致死一樣。

就是個不受控制未爆彈等級的大麻煩。

「拿著。」Tiger毫不客氣地把一罐東西正面拍在滿是笑容的人的臉上。

「……氣味消除劑？」Dick接過把他的額頭打紅的東西，低下頭看。

「村裡只有這個，你就將就點用吧！」Tiger又再度丟了兩罐同樣東西給他，「別奢望偏遠鄉村會有Omega抑制劑，我能翻到Alpha抑制劑就該偷笑了。」

「呃、你怎麼知道我發情期快到了？」Dick驚訝地問。

「氣味啊！以及雖然你平常就很吵，但相較之下精神也太亢奮了。」Tiger好氣沒力地說，「還有，我的發情期也接近了，跟Omega搭檔就是麻煩，相互影響到我的發情期都被弄亂，越來越接近你的時間。」

「發情期亂掉…這就是你總是在發脾氣的原因？」

「不，我發脾氣單純是因為你太煩太吵了。」Tiger認真回答。

「我才沒有勒。」Dick無辜抗議。

「又煩又吵又蠢，你還真以為發情期可以瞞得過我，你本來打算怎麼處理？」Tiger知道對方其實很清楚自己發情期快來，就又不知道在打什麼爛主意。

「這個嘛，你看，我不是找到一個安全地，休息一晚你繼續上路、我隨後跟上，有那群當地人的指路，出森林很快。」

「果然就是很爛的主意。」Tiger一副果然如此。

「但它比較管用，就跟你們說的一樣，它很特工。」

「這時候你就突然想當一個真正的特工？太遲了。」Tiger拿了一顆對方放在一旁的果實，「房子歸你，我在外面紮營，你準備好渡過發情期，過了趕快出發，我打聽到三天後反叛軍似乎會經過此地，我們可以藉機搶了交通工具離開。」

「謝謝。」Dick微笑，「謝謝你，Tiger。」

「別謝得太早，接下來辛苦的是你，環境克難又毫無遮蔽性的發情期，夠你受的。」

之後Tiger不再說什麼，開始動手分糧食跟備水，準備三天的野外紮營，這段時間他們兩人都必須獨處，無法支援的狀況下食物跟安全都要作足。

其實Tiger不是沒有想過自己可以先走，就跟Dick說的一樣這是特工的作法，為了發情期耽擱至少兩天以上不是他的作風，任務是最優先，即使他拋下夥伴，蛛網也不會說什麼，他相信Dick本人也不會說什麼，結果才是最重要，過程如何沒人會放在心上，他們是特工，這點覺悟是最基本的，更別論發情期，那是個人該管好的事情，被丟下只是應該。

「居然還有閒情逸致唱歌。」坐在整理好的地面，聽見遠方從山屋傳來的歌聲，輕鬆歡快得一點都不像即將發情的人，Tiger皺眉，開始後悔自己應該要丟下對方繼續趕路的，「也不怕被人發現。」

Tiger靠在樹幹上，此時已經夜晚，沒有生火的環境下讓星空更加明顯，隨著皎潔的月亮升高，歌聲漸漸落下到消失。

開始了，令人失去理智的Omega發情期。

他抬頭望著月亮，拿出從村裡偷來的Alpha抑制劑吞了幾顆，在沒有Omega抑制劑的狀況下，他只能做到這樣，給對方幾罐氣味消除劑、自己提前服用Alpha抑制劑，雖然氣味消除劑能消免大多的荷爾蒙氣味，但發情期的味道仍然不能小覷，尤其是Omega的氣味，它就如同Omega的特質，靈活、強悍又具有魅力，即使在遠方，仍可以勾得Alpha的注意，激起Alpha的征服慾，誘使出Alpha對Omega的深層渴求。

所以他能做的，就只有吃藥，然後不去想像對方是怎麼忍受發情期的折磨，專心守著四周絕不靠近山屋，他看著佈滿星辰的夜空，覺得自己應該是睜著眼卻好似睡著產生了恍惚，他輕哼起旋律，隨著夜風，從喉間呢喃起音律，他不愛唱歌，也從不在任務中唱歌，就像他從不為他人的發情期耽擱任務一樣，從不這麼作，但此時他卻想起沙漠間流傳的那首歌謠，在月光下、駱駝旁，一首獻給彼端的愛人的情歌，內容訴說著愛人的美好及無法伴隨左右的心疼，在沙漠夜晚的寂靜下，一首飽滿思念的歌，他並不特別喜愛這首歌，只是他認識的歌不多，也想不起來其他曲子，所以他只是不斷重複哼著這首歌，像是幫已經只剩喘氣、無法唱歌的人接下去般唱起，或許對方能夠聽見，或許對方已經聽不見，但那無所謂，他只是哼著歌，不停地唱著。

他能做的只是吃藥而已。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第三天的清晨，還有著一些紅潮的Dick出現在Tiger的面前，疲憊的模樣即使Dick露出平時燦爛的笑容也壓不過去，不過明顯已經是能夠控制好自己的發情後期，在氣味消除劑的掩蓋下，不靠近聞是聞不到Omega發情的氣味。

「走吧！我已經處理掉所有痕跡，不能再耽擱時間了。」Dick有些沙啞地說。

「嗯，走。」Tiger點點頭，雖然知道對方在逞強，但他並不想辜負對方的好意，他知道對方清楚自身的底線在哪，這時無視對方的努力反而失禮，況且，能夠越早回去都市反而越好，他們、尤其是Dick需要補充水分跟營養。

只要有了機會，對這兩位特工來說在從軍隊手上搶到交通工具並不是難事，等到回到都市，Dick已經恢復正常，完全看不出發情期的模樣。

真不愧是長期掩飾身份的人。Tiger心裡想，要不是上次意外的發現，恐怕連自己都會被蒙在鼓裡騙一輩子吧！

不過那似乎也沒差，他並不介意對方隱瞞事實，這年頭幹這行的誰沒有秘密，他當初會生氣想拆夥只是單純因為Omega當作搭檔會惹麻煩、變成執行任務的阻礙，而並不是因為對方的欺瞞行為，所以即便他一直都被對方騙說是Alpha也無所謂。

反倒是現在變成他是少數知道對方是Omega的人，宛如擁有共通秘密一樣，這讓他很不習慣，好像搭上什麼同一條賊船一樣，要擔心又要幫忙隱瞞，加上對方又是個蠢貨，這讓他很不開心，但同時又鬆了口氣幸好不是其他人跟這傢伙搭檔，禍害不要拿出去害人的那種心情。

Batman到底是怎麼忍受這傢伙的？Tiger瞪了一眼又再報告任務時吃棒棒糖的人。

「雖然時間被耽誤了許久，不過任務成功了，辛苦兩位。」女主管看向他們兩人，「怎麼？還想拆夥嗎？」

「他是Omega。」Tiger把這句作為回答。

「我知道。」女主管微微笑，「你看起來很累。」

「妳別問了等一下他又要罵我。」Dick搶在Tiger開口回答前先說話，「反正這次惹事耽誤的人是我，要罵一個人罵就好，Tiger你就省下力氣回去休息吧！放心，她比你兇。」

「……說得對而且顯然很需要被罵。」女主管對Tiger說，她看了說出白目發言的Dick一眼，「他留下來就好，你離開吧。」

「你好自為之。」

面對Tiger離開時留下的警告，Dick只是吐吐舌頭。

「哪時候這麼體貼了哼？」女主管靠在桌邊說，只剩下她跟Dick兩人，女主管似乎也隨之放鬆，「Omega的體貼？」

「不是，是這次真的我不對。」Dick聳聳肩，「他發情期快到了需要體力，都是他在包容我，我總不能一直添麻煩吧！都把人家的發情期搞亂了，多少負點責任。」

「你好像才是那個會被人搞大肚子要人負責的人吧！」女主管勾起嘴角。

「我看起來像是被搞大肚子之後需要人負責的人嗎？」Dick回以挑眉。

「但Tiger看起來像是把人肚子搞大之後會負責的人。」她坐回辦公椅上，收回笑臉，「好了，玩笑話到此為止，比他兇是吧？那麼該罵的還是要罵，這次任務搞成這樣是怎麼回事？特工37。」

「呃……。」Dick瞬間萎掉，是怎樣，想耍帥個三秒都不行嗎？

 

所謂的特工，就是拼死拼活二十四小時全天候出差工作而且你永遠都不會知道自己下一步得跑到哪去，有時追著追著就跑到無人島也很常見，特工是負責解決問題，但全世界都會不斷出生問題給你解決，於是兩人兩手空空偷渡上郵輪聽起來就非常特工日常，連漁船都上過的他們，這點也不算什麼，至於武器物資缺乏？當特工的任務怎麼可能不麻煩。

至少這邊不用擔心食物、保證餓不死，算起來還算輕鬆勒。Dick咬了一口從食物區偷出來的麵包，看著正在研究不知道從哪摸來的船艙結構圖的搭檔，非常知足地想。

「目標在左側陽台艙房。」Tiger說，「先前果真是煙霧彈，所有人都被耍了。」

「只不過主要耍的不是耍我們，而是自己人，誰想到這大少爺居然會翹頭亂跑還跑來搭郵輪，也是啦！這樣自家老闆也拿他沒辦法抓不回他，的確聰明。」Dick聳聳肩，「但這剛好也便宜我們，這下他無法找到更多保鑣跟護援。」

「哪裡便宜？」Tiger瞪了對方一眼，「我還寧可他按照原本保密行程去走，至少不會讓我們多繞一大圈，並且資源齊全，而不是像這樣毫無準備，連個自白劑都沒有，你打算怎麼讓他說出那組代碼？」

其實Dick還滿同情這位他們現在正在跟蹤的目標人物，某方面來說是躺著也中槍，Dick很肯定對方做夢都沒想到自己只是幫一個軍閥政要設計的程式，居然能有癱瘓某個恐怖組織設計出來的電子病毒系統的功能，導致自己變成關鍵人物，搞得黑的那邊要找他、誅網這邊也要找他，為的都是要他腦袋裡那組破解代碼，只不過一邊是要銷毀代碼、一邊是要借用代碼來除掉電子病毒，不過幸好的是黑的那邊已經被Dick他們解決，否則哪能這麼悠閒到心臟很大地矇騙自家人，跑到郵輪上去渡假，而非按照計畫行程前往指定地方，對此，時間緊迫下Dick他們也只能偷渡上郵輪，裝作一般遊客調查他們的目標人物。

「催眠裝置？」Dick指的是那個能讓人信以為彼此是朋友的誅網裝置，這是他現在唯一一個攜帶著的外掛。

「目標好歹是擔任政要危安系統的人，有受過精神訓練，成功率很低。」Tiger回答，「看起來只能強行把他綁來逼問，他身邊只有兩位保鑣。」

「但他會說嗎？好歹也是軍閥那邊的手下，他不說會死、說了死得更難看，而且算起來他也是無辜人士，不希望他因此賠上一條命。」Dick皺眉，「有沒有能讓他老闆不知道他講了、又讓他講出來的方法，畢竟要那組代碼也只是開後門讓我們駭進去啟動而已，他老闆不會察覺。」

「最壞打算吧！」顯然也不太想害到無辜人的Tiger說，但跟他的搭檔不同，他只是不太想，但並不介意，「不然你有什麼其他方法？不愚蠢的那種。」

「這個嘛……我想郵輪上的緊急藥品應該沒有自白劑這種東西。」Dick笑了兩聲，「總之先去找出軍閥那邊有沒有對他有額外的監視，想辦法接近他，套套看有什麼可用情報。」

「隨便你。」顯然不抱希望的Tiger說，他可不認為能套出什麼東西來。

「既然都到郵輪上了，去享受一下船上設施吧！反正這時候我們親愛的目標正在保鑣的陪同下悠哉看秀呢。」Dick伸伸懶腰，一副從工作狀態下班的模樣，「吃點小點心？那邊隨時有提供雞尾酒耶！」

「我們可不是登船來玩的旅客，而是來執行任務的。」Tiger看了一眼一臉想玩的搭檔。

「Tiger總是這麼認真。」Dick聳聳肩，「難不成你想摸進劇院盯著目標看節目？肯定會被當變態的我說真的。」

「我才不會幹這種蠢事。」Tiger瞪了對方一眼。

「那就對啦！反正要監視要等兩個小時他才會出來，他可是完全不知道自己被盯上、正在渡假享受自由的人，也不怕他跑走除非他有神力能游出公海，我們不如先到處晃晃，熟悉熟悉一下環境。」

「我覺得你根本不是要搜索，而是想玩吧！慢著、走那麼快你想去哪？」哪裡來的偷渡客如此囂張不低調？

本來只是單純想追上前不讓對方幹蠢事，卻發現自己其實被拐了的Tiger只能露出與周圍輕鬆氣氛格格不入的嚴肅臉站在甲板上吹風，心中一片放棄與心死，雖然這種狀況他也不是第一次，自從換了搭檔之後。

奇怪，當特工是有這麼累嗎？Tiger不由自主再次浮現這問題。

「我以為你去拿酒喝。」他看向滿臉愜意如同搭船享受遊客般的Dick拿著一杯水來。

「吃藥怎麼能用酒配。」Dick與對方一起靠在欄杆上說。

「藥？」Tiger有些困惑，「偽裝成Alpha的藥？」

「答對了。」Dick宛如變魔術一樣亮出一顆藥丸，即使身上無裝備，藥也是隨身攜帶的，「即吃即見效Omega專用之特製版。」

「我已經知道你的真實性別，不用裝了吧。」

「習慣了。」Dick把藥丟進嘴，像是敬酒一樣端著水隔空乾杯後飲下，「多年來都這樣，從以前就開始，不吃很怪。」

「有必要偽裝成Alpha嗎？」Tiger知道所謂的以前是指哪時候，「Omega不是更強更能警告那些犯罪？」

「但也更醒目，我們活動在黑暗裡不需要這麼惹人注意。」Dick像是想到以前還是Nightwing的日子，他露出微笑，「雖然人口最多還是Beta但出來混的大多還是Alpha所以還是裝作Alpha比較管用，偽裝起來有時候還能派上用場，畢竟誰都沒想到蝙蝠身邊會放一個Omega在，只要注意發情期就沒什麼問題啦！我可是超會裝的。」

「但風險也很大吧！Omega強但大多都位居高層不親征，因為他們知道他們會帶來混亂，不分敵我的那種。」

「所以我得做得更好。」Dick點點頭，「而我一直都做得很好。」

「還不是被我發現了。」Tiger無情吐槽。

「那是有原因的，如果是Nightwing就不會，但你們又不准我用以前的方式，因為那不特工。」Dick吐吐舌頭，「反正你也沒怎麼樣所以綜觀來看我還是做得很好。」

「如果不是我，你就慘了。」

「但幸好是，不是嗎？」

Tiger無言地看向朝他眨眨眼、討價還價的自家搭檔。

「隨便你。」Tiger覺得心累，他不懂凹這個有什麼意義，又不是做得好就真的可以從Omega變成Alpha，「只有我在的話你可以考慮不吃，反正也沒意義，用不著浪費藥，留著肝萬一出任務碰上發情期多啃一點抑制劑。」

「你是在擔心我的健康嗎？」

「我在擔心我們的性命。」Tiger認真回答。

Dick笑了起來，喝光手中的水，海上吹來的風很舒服，讓人想起渡假時的放鬆，雖然Dick已經不記得上次渡假是什麼時候，不過對他來說，只要有心，隨時都可以像渡假，對於出任務時找空檔讓自己休息，這可說是從小開始訓練得得心應手，最常去的第一名渡假聖地就是高譚的滴水獸上。

他開始想念在夜空中飛翔的感覺。

「目標人物是個Alpha對吧。」因為藥物關係緩緩散出Alpha氣味的Dick，看著在甲板上調請的Omega、Alpha情侶，他們彼此的氣氛輕鬆又甜蜜，令人不捨得去打擾他們。

「是，怎麼了？」Tiger依然保持著出任務的嚴肅。

「郵輪上的醫療物品應該有抑制劑吧！」Dick用手指劃著杯口邊緣，「畢竟萬一有人沒作準備、突然發情期到，那會造成慌亂。」

「你想幹嘛？」Tiger看向微笑的自家搭檔，他向來不太喜歡對方這樣笑，因為表示對方有什麼愚蠢的方法，笨得完全不像特工的亂來。

「能抵抗催眠，也只有在精神力強的時候。」Dick笑著說，「有什麼比發情期還更精神耗弱的時候？」

「的確，精神薄弱的話催眠裝置搞不好能成功……慢著，你該不會是想去誘使他發情？」Tiger皺眉，這果然很蠢，「你是白痴嗎？郵輪上可沒有催情劑讓他發情，況且你的發情期還沒到吧！」

「哼嗯，這可不好說。」裝作Alpha的Omega調皮地眨眼，「快到也是到，給我一天時間，我自有辦法，如果是因為性別接近對方，即使保鑣是軍閥眼線也不會察覺豔遇哪裡會有問題吧！反正也想不出別的方法，就讓我試試看。」

「……我還是覺得直接綁來逼供比較快。」Tiger說，「你沒想過萬一你無法抑制發情怎麼辦？你可是Omega。」

「我不是還有你嗎？」Dick半開玩笑打趣地眨眼，在對方臉色快要全黑時急忙接著說，「所以才想說弄到抑制劑再說，你也想早點拿到代碼完成任務吧！試試不損失嘛，頂多最後再把他綁起來。」

「幸好世界上的Omega都沒像你這樣。」Tiger嘆氣，他拿出船艙結構圖研究起藥品的儲藏位置，「亂來又衝動，這實在太蠢了，要是沒有抑制劑，你立刻給我放棄這個蠢辦法。」

「謝啦！東尼。」

「不要叫我東尼，白痴。」

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於重新開始寫這篇了，事實上我已經寫了兩次幾乎快到結局但全部被我刪掉了orz，怎麼跑都不順，這對好需要時間還真不能太快不然怎麼寫怎麼怪.....我也好想寫短篇啊(哭


	4. Chapter 4

一天過後，分頭進行的兩人都完成自己負責的部份，老虎弄到了抑制劑也搞清楚目標人物的出沒地，而再次出現在對方面前的Dick也已經散發著即將發情的Omega氣息，在沒有藥物的掩飾下，氣味香濃得讓老虎始終皺著眉頭，儘管對一般人來說只是淡淡的氣味，但對於除了先前任務的那兩次外，從來都沒聞過對方味道的老虎來說，還是濃得讓他非常不習慣。

彷彿他的搭檔換了一個人一樣，卻又好像沒換，只是平常是被包裝起來從沒讓他真正看見過。

與老虎對好計畫後，Dick換上特意找來的休閒服，裝作只是一般遊客端著酒杯緩緩混入酒吧裡，客套地與少許人攀談，婉拒幾個邀約後，非常順利地沒有引起身旁保鑣的注意與目標人物交談起來，全程老虎都隱藏在暗處觀察狀況、伺機而動，其實直到現在老虎還是覺得這個辦法很愚蠢且成功率很低，但明知如此他卻還是讓Dick放手去做，自己則是只能無奈再嘆氣，他對自家搭檔很沒信心卻又相信Dick說出來的話一定會達成，這很矛盾，但認真思考對方的確在口頭承諾上至今從未失約，就算失約也肯定因為某些不可抗拒之力，且對方會比當事者心裡還難受，對於特工來說，即便有白紙黑字的簽約都不可信，爽約什麼的更是毫無負擔，這才是他們的世界，只是這無法用在Dick身上，Dick對他人如此、對自己如此，於是，他也只能對他如此。

很矛盾，但只能無奈再嘆氣，到底是誰讓這傢伙來當特工的？老虎不知道第幾百次埋怨起來。

比起一旁糾結計畫會失敗的自家搭檔，Dick就顯得輕鬆許多，他喜歡沒人受傷的解決方式，就算自己不是目標人物的菜，看在氣味的份上他也相信自己能成功接近對方，一旦靠近之後，就是氣味的戰爭。

Dick貼在杯口微笑著，裝得很投入於兩人的談話中，事實上卻極力地散發出屬於Omega的味道，濃烈且渴望，針對且滲透，像是不可忽視的共舞邀約，意圖引誘對方伸出手、搭上掌，一同加入屬於兩人的舞步，貼著彼此、盡情旋轉，踏上歡愉的漫步，顯然對方沒有受過這麼直接的挑釁，開始變得有點坐立難安，但從對方並沒有離席的打算來看，Dick知道自己成功勾起對方興趣，雖然沒有催情劑，但沒什麼比Omega的氣味能更讓Alpha發情，這是屬於不可抗拒的自然現象，即時不是發情期，Alpha與Omega對彼此可以被動發情，只是前提是有一方已經進入發情期，而Dick雖然不算正式發情，但善於掌握自身氣味的他，只要不斷把氣味加重、拿捏好分寸，刺激對方先一步陷入發情期即可，聽起來是個走在鋼索上的危險行為，有個萬一就是他先掉下去，但這就是Nightwing的日常，在沒有安全網的狀況下跳躍，沒有抓好就是墜落，但這就是飛翔Grayson的生活，即便現在是身為特工，他仍然是他。

好在他還有一個雖然不懂他、總是罵他白痴，但仍接納他的搭檔。

他認真的好搭檔，發情起來氣味是怎麼樣的呢？Dick沒有碰觸目標人物，而是用似乎近得幾乎貼上卻沒有碰到的距離貼近對方，聞著對方漸漸加厚的Alpha氣味，猜測著自家搭檔的味道，是像烈酒一樣濃烈？還是反差得其實是綠洲夜風般的清澈？

不過不管是哪種，都肯定如早晨的陽光溫暖吧！

Dick放任自己的氣味與對方交纏，雖然也有可能會造成反向效果變成自己先發情，但小心翼翼反而會錯失機會，他必須大膽冒進，去干擾對方的荷爾蒙，濃烈得欺瞞Alpha面前有一位被允許靠近、發情的Omega，Dick的呼吸明顯沈重起來，有意無意引導對方跟著喘息，他開始覺得燥熱，一部分是自己沒有壓抑的狂張，另一部份是對方升起激動的影響，他按住對方握起的手，輕盈卻帶著穩定的力道，宛如應許。

隨後，對方答應了Dick的示意，起身領著Dick走回房間，而身旁的保鑣並未阻攔，反而是離得遠遠，避免被捲入Omega發情的爭鬥之中，完全如Dick他們計畫的一樣，保鑣們肯定只以為對方有了一場豔遇、在房間渡過美好的一晚，被帶到房間的Dick不由自主舔舔嘴唇，他覺得有些亢奮，可能是因為計畫成功大半的喜悅，也可能是逐漸加重的發情期，接下來就是讓對方燒糊腦袋、降低精神力好催眠問出代碼。

房間的空間比酒吧還要小得許多，這更容易凝聚氣味，也不用再有所顧忌、招來不必要的干擾，因此對方徹底放鬆下來，這裡沒人跟他搶Omega，可以盡情地享受Omega美好的氣味；Dick也不再以針對性地誘拐，而是伸展他的範圍，掩蓋整個房間，讓Alpha徹底困在他的氣味裡，宛如從四面八方同時施壓，逼得Alpha燃起反抗、撬出征服欲，讓對方腦袋只剩發情的激動，碾碎警戒心與理性。

而自己也越來越享受這樣單方面施予的壓迫，如同領主般，將領地內所有一切都納入自己的掌控下，那種感覺很好，彷彿能夠為所欲為，沒有壓抑、沒有配合，一切都是由他來主宰。

Dick暗地裡用指甲戳入掌間，以痛處來拉回自己不小心太過奔放的思維，對方雖然已經進入發情期但還保有理智，再刺激下去可能就是連自己都會被拖下水，但若是賭上機率這時候催眠，如果失敗反而會功虧一簣引來對方的即時清醒，錯過這次的話，這個方式就不管用而只能強行綁人了。

繼續，還是收手？

Dick看向門口，他知道他的好搭檔就在門外，被隨心所欲充滿的腦袋努力分出一點理智思考後，他牙一咬決定繼續下去，都到了這步沒理由收手，一邊提醒著自己要專注於任務，一邊將額頭貼上對方的額頭，宛如伸開羽翼，不只是施壓，而是展開地讓對方的氣味進來，傳遞著熱源、不斷加熱，在來回之間更加沸騰，他察覺自己開始濕了，不只是汗水，還有私密的那處，生理的各個地方都開始為了交配進行準備，他緊盯對方的雙眼，觀察對方到哪個階段、還有多少理智，他都要發情了他就不信對方腦袋還沒糊，只要進入完全發情期就可以立刻催眠，然後就可以撤了，Dick克制住有些顫抖的身軀，他在推人下懸崖，是要在自己也跟著掉下去之前把人推落谷底，掉吧！快點掉下去，我都躍身而下了怎麼能不讓你掉入混沌中。

怎麼能。

Dick將對方用力推倒在床上，像是打算把人打死般的氣勢爬上床，雙手抱住對方的頭，親密得宛如戀人卻又如同要扭斷對方脖子的仇人，他沒有理會對方摸上來的手，而是直盯著對方眼神，忍著燥動與混亂。

「我是你必須聽話的上司……。」Dick低嚀起來。

 

門鎖被打開的瞬間，老虎皺緊眉頭，想把人打一頓的念頭無論從心底還是混生理全都混著不斷冒出，他拉開門將半癱軟在地的自家搭檔拎起拖出來。

「看你把自己搞成怎麼樣，我就知道這是個蠢計畫。」老虎雖然嘴上抱怨著，但當強打起精神的Dick虛脫地笑了笑，伸出手掌討東西時，他還是拿出代碼輸入裝置放到對方手中，絲毫沒有懷疑是Dick是否失敗，這個裝置是誅網事先作好給他們，讓他們能在得知代碼的當下發佈、啟動程序，省去傳遞訊息的時間。

然後老虎也不管對方舒不舒服，就直接把人往後扛、像是扛米袋一樣扛在肩膀上，Dick也毫無怨言地掛在對方身上按著裝置輸入到手的代碼，弄完還不忘把裝置塞進老虎褲子後面，接著盡量不去想眼前這身肌肉打起來的手感如何。

老虎把他帶到一個密閉空間，幾乎是用摔地把對方丟到地上，完全無視對方的呻吟。

「清醒點。」老虎把抑制劑拿給對方，「拿去，你這白痴。」

Dick像是發呆一樣抬頭盯著老虎看，在本來以為Dick只是要傻笑時，Dick卻突然撲了過來，老虎低身閃過，知道對方狀況不妙的他立刻牽制Dick，但對方也相當敏捷地溜過老虎的壓制，反身過來就開始攻擊老虎，受到自家搭檔攻擊的老虎並無意外或任何情緒，只是專心閃躲，宛如在活抓一隻猛獸般不攻擊只躲避、與對方周旋，然後抓準時機扣住對方的四肢壓倒Dick在地，在老虎以為對方要反抗回身時，Dick卻散了力道。

「……抑制劑，快點。」已經呈現發情期的Dick紅著眼，吞下呻吟取而代之的是努力穩住的冷靜。

老虎沒有多跟他廢話，立刻動手把抑制劑打入對方身體裡，注射的時候對方勉強抓回的理智已經消散，趁空隙就朝老虎攻擊，老虎有警覺地擋下第一招，第二招也已經把抑制劑打完、成功跳開閃躲，雖然老虎很想把對方直接揍到老實，但他知道現在不能出手，只能耗著等抑制劑發揮功效，讓Dick自己冷靜下來收手，如果可以，老虎真的很不想這時候跟對方纏鬥，他是Alpha，而對方是正在發情期、愛亂來、該死的Omega，他從未有過像此時這般認知到對方是Omega這件事，先前碰到也都只是躲遠隔著，彷彿他人之事那般僅僅只是知道，但如今是直接在他面前挑明，用氣味、用力道、用溫度，從每一次接觸清楚傳達著對方是Omega這件事，平時雖然明白但在藥物掩蓋下對方聞起來是Alpha，平常表現也像是Alpha，讓他都忘了這一切仍無法掩飾掉Dick本質是個Omega的事實。

Dick是他的搭檔，Dick是Omega，靈活、強悍又具有魅力的Omega，他應該抱持敬意、必須謹慎以對。

「Dick。」老虎接住對方的拳頭，在反擊與推開間抉擇。

Dick回以一個挑釁的眼神，笑了笑。

靈活、強悍又具有魅力。

老虎收緊握著對方拳頭的手，用著出拳打人的力道推開Dick，快速閃身至門外，把那頭猛獸困在房裡地關緊門，門後並未發出撞門的響聲想必是抑制劑發揮功效了，終於結束的纏鬥以及終於獲得空氣的呼吸讓老虎忍不住嘆氣，這個地方是他先前找好的臨時隱蔽處，有把握絕對不會被發現，用來關發情的Omega再適合不過了，沒人會來也無監控裝置，不會有人來打擾。

對Alpha發情也是。

老虎靠著門板坐下來，拿出一併偷來的Alpha抑制劑，伸出手臂給自己一針，然後再度嘆氣。

Dick是Omega。

他閉上眼，靜靜地等待藥效的發作，取回自己應有的理智與平靜。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我沒忘記這篇，我一直都還記得XD"  
> 只是後面一直在更動修改，連帶的連前面都不敢定案貼出來
> 
> 他們就是這麼難搞orz

時間感在精神緊繃的狀態下被拉得很長，但事實上不到兩小時，Dick就開門走出來，壓制發情的體能消耗讓他看起來有些疲憊，但他們都知道這裡不是渡過發情期的好地方，只不過是強壓下來讓自己能行動而已，他們沒有多說什麼就開始毀屍滅跡，進行撤離的程序。

回到誅網，女主管大放慈悲沒要他們先進行匯報，而是放他們回去處理發情期，等老虎結束發情期、調整好狀態去見女主管時，才從女主管得知已經有個蠢蛋先一步報告過且出發下一個任務了，把前一個任務的後續與下一個任務的前頭先處理好是什麼意思？知道自己闖禍賠罪嗎？老虎不由得翻了個白眼，然後裝備收一收跑去逮人。

看到自家搭檔怒氣滔滔地殺過來，Dick一點也不意外，只是裝沒事地舉手打招呼，但對方並沒有自己所想的那樣直接給他一拳，而是要他說明任務進度，一副只是來認真辦事的模樣。

「你以為我會對要幫你收拾發情殘局的事情生氣嗎？」問完任務後，老虎說。

「咦？不是嗎？罵什麼蠢辦法之類的。」Dick相當驚訝，為此他可是作足了心裡準備。

「哼，的確是蠢辦法沒錯，但它管用而且也沒造成災難，我為何要拿已發生且成功的事情來責備你。」老虎回答，「不過不代表我下次還會同意你這麼做。」

「那你幹嘛一副想要宰了我的表情跑過來。」

「我的確是一直都想宰了你啊特工37。」老虎瞪他，「在非緊急的狀況下擅自先去處理我們的任務你拿我當什麼？」

「呃，只是賠罪嘛，害你很辛苦之類的。」Dick有些意外，沒想到對方會在意這個。

「真搞不懂你的想法，到底是誰讓你來當特工的。」老虎又白了一眼，「不需要，你唯一的錯就是你是個白痴。」

「東尼……。」Dick幾乎是想撲到對方身上地開心，但他知道這麼作一定會被打所以忍住，「我就知道你對我最好了。」

「不要叫我東尼！」

 

 

 

「我不是叫你危急的時候趕快打開嗎。」

「我又不知道你危急的時候是指哪時候，是你一直叫我不准亂摸不准開。」

「剛剛那個時候就叫作危急的時候你這白痴！」

「別再抱怨了快跳！」

伴隨著火車疾駛、槍聲此起彼落，最後是爆炸聲結束了這段富有刺激背景音樂的對話。

特工還真是不好當啊！

摔滾在路邊草叢的Dick與老虎同時在心中冒出感嘆，不過前者是因為先前跑火車車頂還得閃躲攻擊的辛苦，後者則是對於整個過程為何有這種搭檔的感嘆。

「看起來至少對方無法把訊息傳回去。」老虎爬起來，看向爆炸之後還掉下橋山的貨車冒出的煙，上面要是本來有人現在也沒人了，「表示我們還有機會……你受傷了？」

「不，我很好，只是覺得天空很藍想躺著多看一下，老虎你不也來躺一下嗎？很漂亮喔。」然後攤在地上擺明就是在耍懶放空的特工37說。

「現在還在任務中吧！快給我起來。」

「急什麼，我們剛從死裡逃生耶！這麼辛苦逃出來不感慨一下活著的喜悅與世界的美好嗎？」Dick不情不願地從地上爬起來，拍拍自己身上的灰跟草，「啊、運氣真好，那邊有一台腳踏車耶！我們去騎腳踏車怎麼？。」

「……我再跟你說話我就是智障。」

「別這樣嘛～我都是肺腑之言，噢，這腳踏車看起來很舊但還可以騎耶。」Dick跑向停在產業道路旁感覺被放置許久的腳踏車，腳踏車是那種最素的菜籃車，發現這台車雖然老舊卻仍可動便開心地騎上去，「快上來！」

「這實在太蠢了。」

「難不成你想用走的？哎呀，有工具能用就用嘛，別說你還會介意什麼偷車之類的喔。」

「不。」老虎走向對方，「我是說同意跟你搭檔的我實在太蠢了。」

Dick大笑起來，絲毫不覺得兩個大男人塞在一台菜籃車上有多滑稽地輕鬆踩起來，完全不顧搭乘者制止自己不准唱歌地大聲哼起歌，最後是老虎終於受不了強制換自己花體力來騎、然後取而代之被載Dick不准唱歌才正式上路，有看到農田、明顯常使用的產業道路還有腳踏車就表示附近有人煙農村，雖然不近但對兩位特工來說已經算是很近的距離，比起橫渡沙漠來說算好多了，而且他們還有腳踏車呢！Dick一臉知足樣地用著自身絕佳平衡感，仰頭看向蔚藍天空，不時還伸出雙手迎風伸展，至於老虎只要對方沒有騷擾自己就好，倒是也挺心平氣和地騎著車，明明兩人塞在這小小菜籃車上實在滑稽，卻又莫名和諧。

藍天映在Dick的雙眼中，他覺得自己今後無論如何，都不會忘記這時候，就算是重回Nightwing還是再披Batman披風、還是持續是Grayson特工甚至是小警察，那樣的天空、那樣的徐風，他永遠會記得這時候，兩人曾經像這樣相處的時刻。

就像當時發情時抓住自己的那隻手一樣，不合時宜、卻如此自然，在他的皮膚上留下一層揮之不去的溫度，不合時宜，因為對方是Alpha；卻如此自然，因為對方是老虎。

Dick閉上眼，呼吸著鄉野的新鮮空氣。

今後無論如何，都不會忘記。

順利回到人煙處後，在經過一番調查及補給，他們就前往目標物品即將會出現的都市，先前他們面對的是主謀旗下的傭兵團，所以好處是並未驚動到主謀，目標物不會被特意另外保管起來，即便有傭兵殘黨追來，配上誅網的面具，對方能知道的頂多是有兩位男性Alpha在追那個東西，對此兩位特工不約而同都決定要速戰速決。

「我以為你會反對跟我演AO情侶。」使用解除劑恢復Omega氣味的Dick站在房間鏡子前，認真穿戴衣服。

「我們可是特工。」表示再不願意也得吞，老虎翻著弄到手的聚會邀請函，「對方只知道有兩個Alpha，所以對AO搭檔會分心些，就算他們猜有可能會假扮成AO也不怕測試，因為他們、不，一般人都不會想到你居然真的會是Omega，好，別問，有整齊。」

「少來，你連頭都沒抬。」一臉開心轉過身想展現自己穿好正裝卻立刻被堵上嘴的Dick，洩氣地抱怨起對方真掃興。

「我是第一次看你換正裝嗎？還會不知道你會不會穿。」老虎嫌棄地看向不知道在演哪齣的幼稚搭檔，「雖然能查到物品會出現在那個聚會，但實際地點不清楚。」

「瞭解，所以還要找出來就是了。」收起嘻笑，Dick舉起手臂紳士地作出邀請樣，「走了？」

「走。」老虎不吃他那套，像是抓犯人一樣直接抓住Dick的手臂就這麼拖走人，直到出電梯口才將對方的手挽在自己手臂裡，作足了情侶模式，Dick也只是笑了笑，乖巧地擺出Omega應該會有的舉止，好好挽住自己Alpha的手臂，前往私人宅邸的聚會。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前兩篇我忘記把Tiger置換成英文，老虎就是Tiger，寫作時圖方便所以都直接打老虎，發文的時候忘了替換就變這樣了

宅邸是在一個隱密的郊區山上，通常越山裡越偏僻的大宅都一定不簡單，小時候就住進大宅的Dick相當清楚，所以這也更篤定目標物在此，以及，得確保撤退路線，因為感覺就會是個硬仗，畢竟，當特工的哪有不麻煩的。

Tiger將邀請函遞給門口人員，順利帶著他的Omega走進宅邸，兩人像是在欣賞室內的富麗堂皇事實上在打量建築架構及人員配佈地張望起來，Dick也很敬業地與身旁的人簡單問候招呼，讓他們徹底融入整個環境而不顯得突兀。

當然，即便是出任務，也不妨礙Dick拿東西吃找樂子，他心滿意足地拿著香檳小酌幾口，當然，是在自家搭檔不注意的時候，對方可是除非任務需要否則絕對不碰酒精的認真派，他看向身旁正在盯著一處的Tiger，順著眼神發現對方正在看一名被Alpha們圍住、從容大氣地與他們談話的Omega。

「你的菜？」Dick好奇地湊過去問。

Tiger沒有答腔，只是轉回頭看了看Dick，然後看到Dick手中的香檳皺眉，之後就又嘆氣。

「幹嘛，這叫融入，又不會醉。」Dick抗議，有這麼誇張要因為這小事對著他失望嘆氣嗎！

「不是，你愛喝你喝，還有別亂說什麼菜不菜的，看看對方。」Tiger意指著剛剛他看的那位Omega，「端莊、體面，位居高層掌握全場，這才是Omega，而不是像你這樣總是跑在最前面還很衝動。」

「你這是性別歧視喔，親愛的。」抓準正在演情侶對方絕對不會生氣、至少表面上的Dick輕挑地說。

「不是歧視，而是覺得你應該可以擁有更好的。」

「呃。」雖然真的料到對方只能努力忍下對親愛的這個稱呼的抗議，卻沒料到對方如此直白的回答，原本準備好要再吐槽回去的Dick楞了一下，「你真的這麼想？」

「當然，你是Omega。」Tiger理所當然地說，「不過已經習慣只是把Omega身份當工具在使用的你來說，的確很難理解這種事情，我只是覺得很可惜。」

「是嗎。」Dick笑了笑，「我倒是不覺得後悔。」

Tiger沒有答腔，而是轉過來整個人面向Dick，在Dick露出困惑眼神時他伸手摸了摸Dick的頭。

「我沒有否定你的意思，你的選擇誰也無法干涉，我只是……。」Tiger放下手的同時抽走Dick手中的香檳，轉過身喝起剩下的酒，彷彿與世隔絕般拒絕談話。

就在Dick想問對方到底什麼意思時，卻被一旁不知哪時候接近的人搭話，來的人是Alpha，如果要讓對方能順利與Dick能長時間交談，也只有趁自己的Alpha男伴不注意或是表現得不在意才能有機會，所以Tiger的表現就不意外，尤其來者似乎是家主那邊的人，那麼套話什麼的就更有必要了，對於自家搭檔難得沒說完的真心話，很快就被任務的正經事給蓋過。

「看樣子這場似乎真的只是單純聚會，對方完全不知情。」知道無事可挖的Dick結束對話並打發走之後，作出親密狀地低頭與自己的搭檔交談。

「Omega們似乎要有私人茶會，你過去打聽看看。」一直在觀察Omega的Tiger也提出剛剛得出的情報，「主謀是Omega，若是有什麼貴重物品，有可能會保存在除了Omega外不得進入的地方，我去找別的地方。」

確認兩人暗藏的通訊器依舊維持正常功能後，便分頭進行，在高階人士聚會上Omega會另外獨自舉行Omega茶會並不稀奇，一群位居高層的Omega會在裡面暢所欲言，八卦、商機市場甚至是對其他性別的處置。

「哇塞！他們這邊居然會有針對Alpha的藥物耶！聽說是給不聽話的Alpha吃的，其他人吃了沒事、Alpha吃了就倒，嘖嘖。」成功讓自己被邀請至Omega茶會的Dick勤奮地偷偷跟自家搭檔分享自己所見所聞。

『你可以認真找目標物，不要跟我分享有的沒的，我不想聽。』耳機很忠實地傳來Tiger無奈的語氣。

「不怕我偷兩顆？」

『如果你要偷你會先跟我說嗎？你真的很欠人揍的話回去我不介意訓練場上跟你來一場。』

「別這麼說嘛，開眼界要奇聞共賞。」Dick努力露出很有參與感的模樣，實際上是在摸索任何可疑地方，「這裡居然住有一位懷孕的Omega，如果我想瞞著家主偷偷摸摸想藏東西一定藏這，孕期的Omega可不是好惹的，什麼風吹草動都不會放過超暴力的，最適合鎮守了。」

『希望如此，我搜過其他地方沒找到可疑的，倒是地下車庫還頗寬敞的。』

「喔？有什麼跑車說來分享一下？」

『專心搜尋你那邊，白痴。』

「這跟聊天一點衝突都沒有，我很認真……等等，你人在車庫對吧？我想我們準備要撤了。」

『什麼？』

「我看到目標物了，被鑲在寶石旁當成珠寶擺飾的一部分，現在被拿出來展示，沒錯，聽起來這名字是主謀的假身份，是用他的名字送過來的。」

『好，盯緊東西，在我找好撤退方式別輕取妄動。』

「不行，不能等了，東西只是拿出來現一下而已要收起來了，收起來就沒戲唱了，拿走之後我們大概有不到五分鐘時間就會被發現。」

『等一下，Dick。』

「我要行動了。」

『Dick！』

Dick完全無視對方氣急敗壞的語氣，在所有人目光都聚集在最後一件珍品時，立刻順走珠寶擺飾，然後低調且迅速地離開房間，算準距離立刻朝著陽台奔跑，在他跳到一樓時對方的警衛也發現東西失竊追了過來，他打暈幾個身旁的警衛繼續往外跑，之後便聽到急促的跑車聲，他急忙往車道跑過去，打算去車庫門口直接攔截搭車，一氣呵成逃離這裡，卻沒料到Tiger開的車卻已經出現在戶外大門。

「還真是安定的沒默契啊！」倒車撞倒追上來的警衛，Tiger握著方向盤抱怨。

「你怎麼就這麼不會抓時機？」閃身上車的Dick忍不住抱怨。

「怪誰？誰叫你就直接動手，什麼都沒準備還好意思嫌。」

「哇！品味不錯呢，但你開這輛會不會太高調？我們是在逃亡耶。」

「閉嘴，你以為我想啊！能偷到就不錯了後面追上來了快去想辦法！」

於是，特工的一般日常就再度上演，飛車追逐、樹林逃亡、匿藏躲避依序上陣，雖然是毫無計畫可言的業餘竊盜，但撤退及應付警衛卻是專業身手，儘管先前有些蠢但大抵來說還是任務成功，至於怎麼把目標物從珠寶擺飾上取下來那就是誅網的事了。

「AO鴛鴦大盜？連情侶都扮出來了看樣子你們合作的不錯嘛。」女主管讀著書面資料一邊說，之後他將手中的資料放在桌上推給資料裡的兩位主角，「這是被刪除的報導文章，差點要上新聞呢。」

這種事一向都會有誅網善後，根本用不著擔心，會被拿出來講除了用來調侃他們不作他想，Dick也只有聳聳肩，假扮情侶什麼的他才不信特工們沒少過這麼作，只不過他在Omega這方面不用裝。

「雖然過程還是有需要檢討的地方，但大抵來說做得很不錯，如何？Tiger你還想拆夥嗎？」

「他是Dick。」Tiger回答。

女主管笑笑不語，沒打算問清楚對方的意思，反正他也只是問好玩，況且不可能說拆就拆，Tiger肯定知道這點所以也沒多說什麼，在詢問過一些任務細節後女主管便放他們回去，這件任務結束後Dick獲得休息的許可，而這通常都意味著Dick會極少與Tiger碰面，畢竟兩人都有自己的事情要忙，Dick不覺得奇怪，他好歹是體操老師也是得忙著教書呢！不過不知道是不是連幾個任務一起來，女主管居然真的給他放了假，連學生都不用帶的那種，悠哉得讓他差一點就想考慮起回Wayne老家探親一趟的可行性，不過最終他還是選了一座城市，泡個酒吧、吃點路邊小吃放鬆耍廢，或是作個稱職的觀光客四處散步，即便只是坐在公園長凳上餵鴿子也好，他需要一些空間來思考事情，例如最近的任務表現，例如被Tiger發現自己是怎麼看待自身Omega的這個身份。

Dick比誰都還清楚、甚至可以說是與戰鬥一起培養出來的習慣，他從來都不會因為自己是Omega感到困擾還是自豪，說他平等意識不如說毫不在意，他就是只把Omega這個性別作為一種工具在處理，善盡Omega的優勢分散敵人注意或干擾，所以他從來都沒有細想這塊，反正就只是個工具、外掛，又有什麼好特別困擾的？家裡也沒其他人會管他結婚生子的事情，他真的不覺得哪裡麻煩哪裡需要思考的，他可以抬頭挺胸說自己是Omega，也可以吃藥裝作自己是Alpha或是打扮變裝成為Beta，沒有什麼好不好、一切就只有狀況是否需要。

但這一切到了Tiger那邊，好像就成為一種天大的問題，不僅是對Tiger還是對自己，自從他的真實性別曝光後，他利用Omega性別來行事的機率實在太多次了，即使是在跟Batman搭檔也沒那麼頻繁，這讓他十分意外，原先在還沒曝光前他明明就可以做得很好，怎麼一被Tiger知道後，三番兩次動不動就拿Omega來執行任務？彷彿仗著對方已經知道自己是Omega囂張起來一樣，也難怪會被Tiger察覺，久了真的被人放棄直接拆夥似乎也不稀奇，但自己卻像死小孩一樣就是任性得覺得沒問題，事實上也好像真的沒有問題，就如同Tiger總是想宰了他但永遠不是今天，真的要說，那就是Tiger太包容他了，包容到連本人都沒有察覺。

不知不覺得出都是別人的錯的任性結論，知道自己只是在遷怒的Dick有些懊惱地喝了一口酒，這間酒吧的環境很好，非常適合獨飲或是情侶、朋友的私密空間，不會有人無聊來打擾，很適合Dick現在的狀況，照理說他應該會去更熱鬧的店，但他現在並沒有心情與人說話，他已經沒有剩餘注意力去分給其他陌生人，他低頭看著杯中的酒。

對了，在假扮情侶的那個聚會上，Tiger本來要說的話是什麼呢？Dick不由自主地想，對方很少會把話說到一半，Dick知道對方是個認真的人，謾罵是認真的、寬容也是認真的，會好好地把他的話一句一句聽進去的那種認真，即使知道自己聽了只會生氣卻仍然認真聆聽，所以Tiger說出來的話也是認真的，對方到底是認真地想告訴自己什麼事？一想起來就讓他很在意，畢竟那實在反常，而且最近Tiger也跟以往不太一樣，不像之前總是提醒他就是個會帶來麻煩的Omega，雖然也不是不再提性別的事，但好像就理所當然地歸進去，同樣都屬於麻煩幼稚的Dick Grayson。

這是一種進步嗎？Dick有點抓不著頭緒，說真的事到如今他一點都不想換搭檔，這已經不是對方知道自己真實性別之類的方便性，而是能夠認識Tiger，是他身處在爾虞我詐的誅網裡，唯一高興的事，對方總是這麼認真，他如何對待對方、對方就怎麼對待他，讓他怎麼能不開心，對方總是如此認真聽他說話。

Dick仰頭喝光杯裡的酒。

讓他怎麼能不開心。

Dick放下杯子，打算起身回旅館，餘光卻發現直到剛剛他都還想著的人，這讓他非常意外，Tiger怎麼會出現在這？隨後對方似乎感受到他的驚訝目光地轉過頭向他看來。

「喝一杯？」彷彿什麼困擾都消失般，Dick舉起空酒杯邀約，如他所料對方果然靠了過來，畢竟要問什麼還是距離近一點才方便談話。

「很難想像你渡假會來這裡。」Dick看了對方點酒之後說。

「出差。」Tiger回答，「你以為1這麼好當嗎。」

「怎麼沒叫上我？」知道出差就是指任務，所謂的1也是特工一號，Dick問。

「小生意而已，我自己的。」

「談成了？」

「算是吧。」

從對方收到的是個人任務以及絲毫不急著回去誅網報告的狀況來看，還的確一點都不像什麼緊急的大事件。

「那太好了，我們來聊一下吧！剛好我想到一件事想問你，你在上一個事情，就我們是情侶那次，你本來要說的是什麼？」Dick很乾脆地把先前他在意的問題問出來。

「什麼？」Tiger回以疑惑目光。

「就是你盯著一個Omega啊，然後說什麼……『我沒有否定你的意思』之類的，接下來那句話。」

「噢。」Tiger晃了晃酒杯，「沒什麼，忘了吧！」

「欸，那怎麼行，我很在意啊！」Dick認真說，「一想起來就更在意了，你這麼認真聽我說話，你的話我怎麼能不認真聽。」

「認真聽？」Tiger挑眉，表示相當質疑，「要是你有認真聽你還會幹出這麼多蠢事嗎？」

「我有聽，我只是否決了然後照自己的意思來。」Dick說得臉不紅氣不喘。

Tiger忍住想揍對方的衝動。

「不說廢話了。」Tiger從身上暗袋拿出一張折好的紙，放在桌上推給Dick，「突發。」

Dick挑眉，他就知道對方會出現在這裡不是巧合，畢竟他並沒有特別隱瞞自己的行蹤。

「好好享受最後休假的時光吧！」Tiger喝了一口酒，「她八成是想坑我們。」

「坑我們？」Dick拿起紙攤開看，不意外解讀出這是個任務指令，而且從Tiger的語氣來判斷，這應該是女主管跳過誅網直接私下給他們的，至於為何瞞著誅網，那就表示這件事不能讓誅網裡的某個人知道。

「你還在休假，我還在出差。」Tiger並未明講，他知道說到這份上Dick會懂。

「好吧！」Dick笑了笑，懷疑有內鬼、然後他們就是負責釣出內鬼的那個餌嗎？「也只能讓她坑了，任務要是不麻煩怎麼會輪到我們，就說嘛，哪可能這麼好心給我放假。」

不過去了指定地點知道任務確切內容之後，Dick有點笑不出來了，不是說他生氣，當然麻煩的確也麻煩但這習以為常，應該說是有點困擾，或者更確切來說是有點驚訝。

「你答應了？」Dick看著箱子裡的一副鑰匙與相關文件，一對新婚伴侶的身份證，非常意外地問他的搭檔，「答應跟我同居演一對新婚伴侶？」

「這是任務。」Tiger答得理所當然。

「我以為你會抗議或者逃得比我快。」Dick疑惑地看了看Tiger，這傢伙可是當初知道自己是Omega就立刻抗議要拆夥的不是嘛，「怎麼你一點抗拒都沒有？」

「她都這麼說了不然怎麼辦。」Tiger拿走屬於他那部份的證件，甚至連準備好的婚戒都直接戴上。

「是這麼說沒錯啦！」Dick搔搔頭，但總覺得對方應該反應會更大或是提出一些另外的方式，雖然的確這方式最快但不可能想不出其他的吧！比他還快妥協真的不太對。

「好吧。」Dick拿起自己的證件，「所以就是要調查附近鄰居吧！找出到底誰是接頭人。」

任務所在地是一處寧靜小鎮的小社區，Dick他們是以一對AO新婚伴侶的身份搬進來，為了減輕嫌疑者的疑慮，他們裝成結婚伴侶是最安全的，畢竟在調查對方的同時、對方也會觀察他們，雖然不需要真的綁定，但演好演滿就是勢必，這也是Dick覺得奇怪為何自家搭檔不跳腳抗議的原因，不過對方都沒說什麼了自己也沒什麼好抱怨。

「還滿乾淨的嘛。」Dick看著新居，滿意地點頭，他所謂的乾淨不只是環境，而更多的是指監視器或竊聽器。

「她想坑我們也會拿出相對誠意。」Tiger搬了紙箱走進來，雖然根本不需要但搬家這件事也得演一下。

「好吧！那今後請多指教啦！」Dick笑嘻嘻地看向他的現任老公，「是要叫你老公還是親愛的？」

「都不想，閉嘴。」

Dick看得出來對方很想把手上的紙箱扔到自己臉上。

家具是已經備好，Dick他們做了簡單的日用品佈置以防鄰居突然說要參觀房間，況且以小鎮社區的習慣，恐怕過不了多久就會有鄰居登門拜訪，而這也是諜對諜的重要時刻，若是第一次見面就落下懷疑種子之後就難以辦事了。

結束一天佈置工作後，晚上睡覺前再次確認所有監視別人的裝備都定位安好後，Dick看見Tiger站在臥房門口，一臉糾結地看著客廳的沙發，猜到對方在想什麼的Dick直接用手臂拐住對方就往臥室裡拉。

「新婚伴侶哪有人家老公睡沙發的，走走走，留著的這張雙人床可大的呢！敬業一點啊特工，演好演滿！」

「沒有觀眾你演什麼。」Tiger瞪了Dick一眼，但也沒有甩手翻臉只是滿臉無奈，「我看你只是覺得有趣吧！」

「又不是沒有跟我睡過。」Dick故意說得很曖昧還裝得委屈，「現在嫌棄我了？」

「但你哪次不是散著Alpha味道。」Tiger沒吃他那套，非常心知肚明知道所謂一起睡只是單純的睡一起，出任務時很常睡在旁邊或因為空間問題擠在一起，Tiger站在床邊，從下到上打量著沒吃藥裝Alpha的Omega。

「不喜歡Omega睡旁邊？」接收到視線的Dick問。

「跟這個無關，只是想到我得要重新習慣你的味道覺得有點累。」Tiger坐在床上，確認身旁藏好的武器。

「呃、不然，我去睡沙發？」Dick沒想到會換到這樣的答案，藏著味道本來就是自己的不對。

「不用了，一起睡也能防著突發狀況，而且我遲早得習慣，畢竟這本來就是你的味道。」Tiger滿不在乎地躺下，閉上眼，不到一會兒就又張開，「晚上睡覺別動來動去，如果你纏上來我保證會動手宰了你。」

「知道啦！」Dick楞了一下後笑起來，「我一直都睡得很老實的。」

Tiger閉上眼不再理會有過說什麼睡不著然後不斷動手動腳之前科的人。

Dick老實地熄燈爬上床睡覺，鑽進被窩後躺好，身旁傳來淡淡的氣味是一如往常的熟悉味道，與自己原本的氣味若有似無地融在一起，可能是錯覺，也可能是因為Omega跟Alpha都是對氣味敏感的人所以才有所察覺，Tiger說得對，這是他有意識以來，第一次用自己本來的Omega味道睡在對方身邊，以往都是隔著一層偽裝，如今卻是直接真實地面對面，在沒有任何發情亢奮的狀況下，平靜地讓氣味圍繞在四周，像是從未出現卻又宛如無所不在。

Tiger發情起來是什麼味道呢？再次想起這件事的Dick閉上眼，努力清空腦袋去重新習慣對方的味道。

以Omega的身份。


	7. Chapter 7

隔天早上醒來，就是個劇場開幕的一天。

想要一探虛實，實質接觸是少不了的，更何況也要防止對方的懷疑，因此作為新進居民，自然要主動與鄰居送禮打招呼。

「我逃不掉對吧？」Tiger嘆氣。

「當然，演好演滿，雖然我一個人去打招呼也行但別忘我們的設定可是新婚伴侶，當然要一起去秀恩愛啊！」Dick像是要去郊遊一樣很開心，「別擔心，如果不會你就安靜地站在那交給我，記得不要揍我就好。」

「真讓我懷疑蝙蝠俠是怎麼偵辦案子的。」Tiger皺眉，「成天抓你演這個演那個？」

「開玩笑，人家大影帝耶！天天都在演，自然我也差不到哪去。」Dick笑了起來。

說真的，還真是懷念熟悉的手段，從小就跟著演了還扮過女裝跳過女步，馬戲團舞台出身、蝙蝠俠養大的Dick表示毫無壓力，反倒Tiger可是各種壓力到可能胃都要吐血了，Dick挽著他的手、貼在他手臂上一副幸福恩愛樣地站在別人家門口說話，Dick都能深刻感受到Tiger的僵硬與不自然，不過Tiger本身的確也不是什麼多話的類型，所以即使一語不發也在負責開口的Dick的圓滑下沒有令人感覺不對勁，就是一對面攤寡言丈夫跟開朗活潑丈夫的伴侶，而且從活潑的那位不管做什麼講什麼，沉默的那位都沒有開口罵人或甩手離開，更令人覺得這對根本是真愛伴侶，散發滿滿的恩愛氣氛。

雖然其中一位當事者在回家確認不會曝光後，就是一副好像跟傭兵團廝殺三天三夜那樣疲倦樣地坐在椅子上。

奇怪，當特工是有這麼累嗎？Tiger又再次產生了自我懷疑。

不過隨即他立刻得出都是別人的錯的結論，Tiger看向始作俑者，對方正哼著歌站在開放式廚房吧台裡，開心得把剛剛收到的鄰居回禮點心及食物收好。

『所以東尼你是想找Beta平凡共渡一輩子的那種Alpha嗎？』

Tiger突然想到自家搭檔曾經問過的這個問題。

『還是說你覺得Omega比較好？雖然過程刺激一點但標記之後的滿足感據說讓人覺得像補完空缺的另一半。』

如果是要與誰共渡一生的話，那麼他會選擇一旦握住就不會在放開的那個人，世界的唯一、此生的專一。

那麼必定是靈活、強悍又具有魅力的人吧！

「嘿！隔壁居然送了支紅酒耶！來開一杯？」Dick拿著酒瓶轉頭問他。

「……我們在任務中。」

「小氣，又不會醉。」Dick撇撇嘴，乖乖把酒收進櫃子裡。

在Tiger以為對方難得有自知之明時，Dick就提著啤酒來，一副就是啤酒不是酒的模樣開了直接喝。

Tiger表示已經心死不想管了。

「週末對面的Beta夫妻說要辦歡迎會，邀請我們跟其他鄰居去的這件事，你怎麼看？」Dick雖然放鬆歸放鬆，該談的正事還是要談。

「不怎麼樣，至少是個可以光明正大探入對方家門的機會。」聽到正事，Tiger也從剛剛放棄人生的模樣恢復成以往的嚴肅，「能搜就搜，能裝就裝，我想就算不講你也知道。」

雖然是女主管私下委託，但該有的竊聽器等裝備還是不會漏下，畢竟在不知道對方有幾兩重的時候潛入對方家中安裝是有一定的風險，嚴重點搞不好自投羅網，所以就算對面鄰居廣開歡迎會有可能是陷阱之一，但畢竟是大開門戶的好機會，真這麼不幸對方是嫌疑者，這麼多人在場也至少能渾水躲過。

到了週末歡迎會現場，不愧是周圍鄰居都來的場合，很快就讓他們搞清楚各個鄰居的背景甚至八卦，其中他們也感受到不少打量的視線，不過屬於新進居民的他們，這樣的打量並不奇怪，反倒是被過度熱情或敷衍無視的話才更得注意。

「聽說你們是新婚伴侶？」一位女Alpha拿著飲料走來搭話，Dick認得對方是住在隔壁的一對AB姊妹之一。

「要不是看你們戴對戒還真看不出來。」女Alpha說，「因為你們身上沒有彼此的味道，還真不像已經結婚的新人。」

Dick頓時理解為何Tiger當時會這麼乾脆就戴上婚戒，的確，比起標記，戴戒指要來得輕鬆多了。

「不過為何都結婚了居然還沒標記，是沒有標，還是，」對方勾起嘴角，「無法標？」

「只是找不到氣氛美燈光佳的好時機。」標記只有AO辦得到，Dick像是沒聽說到對方暗示兩人假扮成AO的輕鬆地回答。

「開玩笑的，別放在心上。」女Alpha一改先前的玩味，露出開朗的笑容，「畢竟Omega會出現在這個小地方實在太難得了，通常以Omega的實力，應該都住在大城市才對，你一來就是眾所注目的焦點呢！」

「那還真是糟糕呢，我個人是走低調路線。」Dick故作苦惱樣。

「我勸你還是趕快標記對方啊！畢竟你伴侶看起來很優。」女Alpha像是講秘密一樣挨近Dick低聲說，「都不擔心會被別人搶走？都結婚了不敢快下手，你看，你老公正在跟我妹妹聊得開心呢！聽說很多Alpha反而喜歡找Beta喔。」

「哈哈不會啦！我對我老公有信心，你不正也是在跟我說話。」Dick坦然大方地回答這位一副惟恐天下不亂的女性，他順著對方的視線望向站在自家搭檔面前的女Beta，那位小姐一副柔順乖巧的模樣，看了就讓人喜歡的好女孩，兩人明顯就是話不多，卻並不會因為無話可談而顯得尷尬，反而顯得相當自然，若不是Tiger戴著婚戒而女的沒有，旁人可能都以為這對男女才是夫妻。

或許Tiger退休後的日子就是長這樣？Dick突然覺得眼前的畫面似乎非常遙遠，遠到自己的聲音即便傳過去也會安靜下來的和諧。

畫面自然美好得宛如另一個世界。

「不標記彼此的AO伴侶真的很奇怪啊！」女Alpha瞇起眼盯著Dick，後者幾乎只是錯覺地立刻回神，他可不想被瞧出任何令人懷疑的地方。

就在他努力思索該怎麼瞞混過去的時候，女Alpha卻突然露出燦爛又有點鼓舞的笑容，她拍拍Dick的肩說：「啊！我知道了，辛苦你了，加油，我會支持你們的。」

說完還疑似有些泛淚哽咽，這完全讓Dick處於一種完全無法理解對方到底是知道什麼的茫然狀態，但他也沒表現出來，只要不是懷疑他們就好，誰知道對方到底是腦補到哪裡去了。

在歡迎會散會時，那對姊妹的妹妹跑來找Dick，用著與他姊姊相同的淚眼汪汪看向他。

「他真的很愛你呢！」女Beta甜甜地笑一下，之後便揮揮手與姊姊離開。

「你跟她講了什麼？」一回到家，Dick忍不住詢問先前與女Beta談話的Tiger，他實在太想知道那對姊妹到底知道是在知道什麼。

「沒有，都是她在講。」Tiger皺眉，在無奈之中甚至透露一點古怪的佩服，「她以為我們是不被雙方家長祝福的私奔伴侶，為了保護對方被父母抓到時可以扮演是誘拐對方跟自己走的壞人來互對方周全，所以至今都沒有標記，還沒渡過蜜月就跑來隱姓埋名要住在這，想像力能如此廣闊，真是天賦。」

「只是沒有標記還可以腦補這麼多，這還真是需要天賦。」顯然姊妹不愧是姊妹，腦補的迴路都很像，Dick嘆為觀止，「蜜月又是哪裡來的？」

「可能覺得要氣氛美燈光佳的蜜月才能標記吧！」Tiger聳聳肩，像是表示不懂又或是不在意。

「不過，話說回來那位妹妹是你的菜吧！」默默收下觀眾腦補給的人物設定，Dick開始打趣他現在名義上的老公，「我有記得喔！安靜、乖巧的Beta，你的理想對象。」

「別鬧了。」Tiger拍掉對方比過來的手指，「你還是專心思考誰是目標人物吧，少在想那些有的沒的。」

「辦歡迎會的對面Beta夫妻，還有隔兩棟的Alpha與Beta這對伴侶，老實說隔壁那對AB姊妹也很可疑，但不太想懷疑她們所以可疑度比前面兩組、尤其是第一組低，畢竟會在自家裝設反監聽系統的家實在太可疑了。」結合這幾天與今天歡迎會上的觀察，Dick一副討稱讚的炫耀模樣交代出自己的觀察。

「同感，不過不排除裝設那些反監聽系統是故意給人看的。」Tiger無視對方的態度，「這社區恐怕所有人都不簡單。」

「你說這什麼意思？」

「我不是說她想坑我們嗎？」Tiger平靜地回答，「這裡八成不會這麼簡單，否則就不需要我們來處理。」

「我以為她能信任的只有我們。」知道對方口中說的她是誰，Dick說。

「如果狀況麻煩到一種程度那的確是只能信任我們讓我們來處理。」

Dick不是沒有警覺，這幾天下來雖然鄰居們都表現得一副一般人互動模樣，但感覺到的各種打量也不是沒有，好奇、探究，分不清楚到底是否藏有惡意，新搬來的人讓當地人產生好奇想打聽不意外，可是這麼收斂的探查就有點問題了，彷彿是擔心被察覺的故意隱藏。

還有，今天的談話讓他注意到某些地方，以及他絲毫不懷疑誅網為了達成目地不惜坑殺自己人的作風。

「這裡有多少Omega？」熄燈就寢的Dick躺在床上，盯著天花板問。

「問這個做什麼？」身旁的人反問。

「沒什麼。」Dick說，「我只是好奇，如果說沒有時間準備偽裝成Beta的藥，我們也可以扮成Alpha兄弟，又為什麼是要當AO夫妻。」

「比起兄弟，夫妻更能消除戒心吧！」Tiger理所當然地回答，「那裡沒有Omega。」

知道對方意指的是誅網裡沒有Omega，Dick是Omega的事情只有Tiger跟女主管兩人知道，如果是AO夫妻的話，至少誅網特工的可能性就會少了一半。

但這世界上也有偽裝成Omega的藥，誅網也有。Dick心裡想。

白天的對話提醒了他，Omega在這裡是多顯眼的事情，本身Omega來到這社區就是很難得的事，更何況是AO夫妻，而且，居然還是彼此身上沒有留下味道的夫妻，簡直可說是奇觀，雖然蝙蝠洞曾經有做出模擬標記的噴劑，讓身上有別人的味道，但那種噴劑需要長時間採集兩位當事者的氣味樣本，多次融合之後才能找出平衡的點，先別論誅網是否有這技術，光是要投資大量時間金錢給特定的特工本身就是不可能，況且要是真有這技術跟措施，Dick早就被迫曝光他的真實性別了。

也就是說除非他們標記彼此，不然綜觀來看，沒有標記的AO夫妻反而比Alpha兄弟、甚至Alpha同性伴侶更可疑，或許可以騙騙一般人士，但對誅網內鬼來說，簡直是欲蓋彌彰，Omega只是Alpha吃藥裝出來、是來調查的誅網特工，而這情況負責接頭傳訊息的人也一定知道。

『她八成是想坑我們。』回想到Tiger曾經說過的話，隱約中，他覺得女主管似乎別有用意，並不是這麼表象的偵查任務。

耳邊傳來Tiger規律的呼吸聲，屬於對方的Alpha氣味也緩緩飄散而來，Dick閉上眼睛，突然間他覺得好像也不用這麼擔心，以及，Tiger是他的搭檔的慶幸。

『畢竟你伴侶看起來很優。』

對此，Dick從不否認。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實已經寫好了但一直沒時間貼XD"  
> 真心覺得老虎很胃痛...辛苦了（合掌）

早晨，Dick忍不住蹭了一下枕頭才爬起床，這種睡到爽朗早上的感覺真好，他轉頭看向已經空著的身旁位置，不知道是天氣太美好還是那一瞬間有家的錯覺讓他忍不住勾起微笑。

晴朗、舒爽，以及殘留下來若有似無的Alpha與Omega氣味。

「別告訴我你現在要去拿啤酒喝。」Tiger沒有看向從臥房出來，走進廚房的Dick，只是專心吃著早餐。

「你怎麼會覺得我是一大早要喝啤酒的人。」Dick探頭出來，「你對我有很深的誤解啊！東尼。」

「誰知道，不要叫我東尼。」Tiger悶哼了一聲，「看你對垃圾食物如此偏執，令人不由得懷疑你的飲食習慣。」

「我好歹也是在連蝙蝠俠都怕的優秀管家管著的大宅裡成長的，基本的飲食觀念我還是有。」Dick喝完水，走到餐桌前坐了下來，「不要說得我很愛垃圾食物。」

「穀片不是垃圾食物？」阿虎指著放在餐桌上新開封的穀片。

「它是對忙碌人來說快速又有營養的優秀早餐。」Dick認真回答，比他答應當Robin時都還嚴肅。

阿虎翻了一眼隨便你的眼神，就繼續吃他的早餐，徹底無視對方開始進行牛奶與垃圾食物的混合工程。

「吃完早餐我們出門吧！」Dick說。

「有規劃好從哪裡開始調查？」Tiger問。

「沒有，我只是想說反正待在家絕對查不出別人的狀況，不如出去走走。」Dick講得如此理所當然，「而且你看天氣這麼好，一起去散個步啊！親愛的。」

「我同意你前半部話，但後半部就不用了。」Tiger非常捧場地再給他一個白眼。

即便被現在名義上老公嫌到不行，Dick還是開開心心地出門散步，像是渡假一樣盡情享受地方風情，這種強烈對比讓Tiger突然覺得自己好像在溜什麼大型犬，而且是拉也拉不住的那種。

算了，就當作溜狗吧！Tiger認命地隨對方喜好往前走去，兩人就走到假日時社區人時常前往的購物中心，不意外又有點驚訝地在美食區遇見了隔壁的AB姊妹，女Alpha笑臉盈盈地對他們揮揮手，Dick從善如流地走向打招呼。

「夫夫一起出來玩？」她問。

「是啊！剛搬過來，想說四處逛逛熟悉一下。」Dick在說話的同時注意到Tiger是在看著其他方向，雖然舉動失禮但Tiger在鄰居眼中一直是安靜嚴肅的人，因此就算不參與話題也不顯得奇怪，Dick用餘光往Tiger的視線方向看過去，發現住在對面的Beta夫妻的妻子隻身一人，坐在被盆栽遮掩的隱密位置，與一名不認識的男性交談。

「想好你要喝什麼了吧？你不是說要幫我去買，已經決定好可以去買了吧。」Dick拉拉Tiger笑著說，「去吧！我在這等你。」

Tiger看了看Dick，再看了一眼旁邊的Alpha，最後點點頭就離開了。

「他有選擇障礙老是想這麼久。」Dick繼續補充設定讓Tiger的離開顯得不會突兀。

「你也對他很體貼嘛。」對方笑笑地說。

「身為Omega，體貼我的Alpha是應該的啊！」Dick微笑。

他們開始閒聊起來，途中Dick一直克制自己不要往女Beta的那方向去看，為了不要引起姊妹他們的懷疑加上自己也有話想套，只能把女Beta那邊交給Tiger去處理，自己就專心應對這對姊妹，之後Dick也無法分神再去想其他事情，因為在聊天過程中雖然愉快，但這對思維奔放大方的姊妹出乎意料地在關鍵處居然滴水不漏。

直到接下來還有事先的姊妹離開後，Tiger才回來，Dick注意到女Beta連同談話者也都已經不見，他接過Tiger遞給他的飲料，喝了一口，嗯、是平淡無味的紅茶。

「別瞪我，我哪知道你要喝什麼。」Tiger無視自家搭檔的哀怨眼神，他不懂只是任務需要的偽裝，還挑什麼。

「我還以為我們搭檔這麼久，你應該知道我喜歡喝什麼，真是難過。」

「你不是不挑？」Tiger困惑地看向又再故作可憐的Dick，他完全不懂現在又在演哪齣。

「哈哈、的確是不挑啦！」沒接到意料中的吐槽而是直接被挑明的Dick有些驚訝，他沒想到對方居然有留意到這點，「真不愧是東尼。」

「不要叫我東尼。」Tiger沒什麼表情，「回去吧！」

知道對方有無法在大庭廣眾下說的正事要討論，察覺到事情嚴重的Dick點點頭，提了東西就跟著自己現在名義上的伴侶回家。

確認周遭無人監聽、環境安全之後，Tiger坐下來，看了一眼Dick遞過來的水，自己是沒什麼閒情逸致喝水，不過也有點意外對方居然學乖沒拿啤酒，思考一下後還是接了下來。

「聽到什麼不妙的事情嗎？他們談了什麼？」Dick同樣坐下來。

「啊？什麼他們談什麼？」本來打算開口的Tiger，聽到對方的詢問很明顯地楞了一下。

「你不是去聽住在對面的Beta夫妻的老婆跟沒見過的人的談話？」看到Tiger愣住，Dick也楞了。

「……所以你不是因為注意到有人監視我們才說那樣的話掩護我離開。」Tiger摸摸覺得又在抽痛的眉角，心累的那種，「我還想說你終於變得機靈些。」

搞半天居然是互相誤會！彼此都誤會對方看到的事情。

「我也以為我們終於培養出默契……。」顯然太高估彼此的Dick摀住臉，「我還第一次碰到搭檔這麼久卻完全沒默契可言的人。」

「這句話我奉還給你。」Tiger抬頭放空眼神，頗有一種無語問蒼天之感。

「算了，反正我們也不是第一次這樣。」Dick很快就恢復原本情緒，「那麼，發生什麼事了？」

「兩人一組，從商場開始出現監視我們。」Tiger回答，「套不出話也搜不到能證明身份的東西。」

「有可能會是目標派來的人嗎？」Dick思考了一下，「我實在想不到有誰會想要監視我們，不過既然沒有找到證明，只能說可能性很大吧！」

「如果找到主謀可能還可以跟女主管確定。」Tiger同意對方的看法，「但顯然對方只是派出來的小人物。」

「不知道跟那對Beta夫妻有沒有關係，嗯、也有可能只是她想買新保險所以瞞著老公跟業務見面的普通狀況嘛。」Dick開始發揮他的樂天玩笑，「至少我們可以確定一件事，你說的對，這社區恐怕所有人都不簡單，能夠表現毫無惡意卻又警覺性強到無法套話的人，不能稱為一般人。」

「你是指隔壁的姊妹？」Tiger問。

「那對姊妹也不是什麼普通人，要不是受過相關訓練就是天生的公關好手，還是政府官員等級的那種，雖然沒有感覺到惡意，但謊言與保留肯定有。」Dick講出今天的唯一收穫，「當然，就跟你碰到的情況一樣，沒有證據能證明對方是不是目標人物或者跟誅網有關。」

不過即便確認了這社區的人非普通人，但對於目標是誰還是一點線索也沒，雖然毫無進展但他們也不是沒有埋伏過更長久的狀況，因此也沒有多失望，而且有可能已經有人先耐不住性子，從派人監視他們的情況看來，說不定會是對方先主動出手。

而這點就被他們料中，只是沒想到會是這麼主動且字面上意思的出手。

當晚深夜，在睡夢中的Dick突然一個警覺，立刻翻身猛力迅速掀起整條棉被，甩偏朝他擊來的子彈，下意識轉身護向身旁人、打算推對方一起滾到床下躲避接下來可能的射擊，而就在同時間驚醒的Tiger第一個選擇也是把Dick整個人往自己身上拉來，抱住臥倒在床邊，聽到幾聲擊中床舖的悶聲槍響，趴在同一側床邊的兩人對看一眼後，各自行動摸出藏在周遭的武器，躲到屋內的死角。

他們不是沒想過敵人會直接殺進房來，但沒想到會如此快速撕破臉直接動手，根本是直搗老巢的粗暴行為，不是被逼急，就是有把握能宰掉他們，Dick沒有細想對方動機，既然對方敢來，那麼他們就敢接；透過簡單的比劃分配，兩人分頭去尋找敵人，進入戰鬥狀態的Dick潛伏在黑影處，緊盯著闖入的敵人，以無聲的輕巧跳上天花板，把自己卡在角落處，算好時機讓自己宛如黑夜的獵鳥落在對方身上，鎖住敵人動作並打掉對方手中的槍，以精準的腿技放倒敵人改成肉搏戰。

「裝成Beta的Alpha？」Dick閃開對方的攻擊，近距離的接觸讓他聞見隱藏在刻意掩蓋下的真實氣味，不過即使沒聞出來Dick也能從對方的力氣與爆發力察覺得出對方絕非Beta，特意講出來是因為他發現敵人的身份，「你的老婆該不會也是Alpha吧？」

「彼此彼此。」被認出身份的人並不惱怒，而是毫不客氣地使出Alpha的實力來繼續攻擊Dick。

果然都還是會把我當個裝成Omega的Alpha啊！Dick微微勾起嘴角，對方的身手雖然不錯，但並不能造成他的困擾，唯一擔心的只有半夜的撞擊聲與家具掉落的聲音會不會吵到周遭居民，在大半夜的可是很大聲啊！於是雖然Dick有地主之利卻礙於不想發出過吵的聲音而有所限制。

不過幸好壞掉的東西不需要自己來賠償。Dick在補上最後一擊打昏對方後，看著凌亂的房間想。

Dick確定好敵人無法脫逃後，便拿起武器繼續前往有響聲的地方，正打算趁著敵人對付Tiger時的空隙補上一腳時，門口的電鈴居然響了起來，不合時宜的響聲讓三個人都停頓下來，卻又像是說好一樣重新動了起來，只不過敵人是打算逃、Tiger出手阻止，而Dick則將棍棒反手藏在背後，小心地走到門口，這時候的電鈴加上詭異的社區讓他不得不預想門口可能會是真槍實彈的敵人。

不過當他打開門後，發現居然是披著外衣、還身穿睡衣走來的隔壁家的姊姊，一副就是半夜聽到不尋常聲音出於關心前來的好鄰居模樣。

「嗨！我好像聽到……。」她比了比屋內，「好像有點聲音，沒什麼事情吧？」

「抱歉，吵到你了。」Dick沒把門都打開，只露出能夠用身體就能遮住的半開，若無其事地微笑應對，他故作輕鬆地回頭望了望屋內，無視再度發出的可疑撞擊聲轉頭跟對方說：「沒什麼，就只是……有點忙？吵到你們睡覺真的很抱歉，很快就會結束了。」

「噢……噢！有點忙。」突然間她像是了然什麼事情般點著頭，充滿揶揄地笑起來，「新婚嘛，有點忙是正常的，嗯哼很熱情嘛！真是看不出來，慢慢忙，你們忙。」

「哈哈，真的很抱歉。」顯然對方誤會誤很大，他臉上的紅潤與急促的喘氣、凌亂的衣服是因為剛剛攸關生死的戰鬥而不是床上那種妖精打架好嗎！無法糾正的Dick只能乾笑，而且他也不想糾纏解釋只想趕快送走對方好去支援。

就在彼此對笑之後，Dick正慶幸地成功送走隔壁鄰居時，宛如抓準了時機，在屋內又響起的悶聲同時她又突然一個轉身回來叫住Dick，讓Dick強烈懷疑對方是否發現了什麼，萬一鬧到報警就麻煩了。

「對了。」她曖昧地甜甜笑，各種暗示，「你們有需要繩子嗎？我保證安全的，不傷肌膚喔！」

「不，不用了謝謝。」Dick笑得有些尷尬，只能微笑又微笑，不想去思考為何對方會提出繩子這種特殊癖好。

這次就很順利地送走對方，Dick關門鎖好，立刻跑向打鬥現場，慶幸的是看到Tiger已經把人壓制在地上，最後一擊把對方打昏。

「這時候要是有人來家裡立刻露餡。」Dick看著周遭環境，「除非現在流行彈孔裝飾。」

確認住屋附近的安全、沒有殘黨之後，Dick他們把那對裝成Beta夫妻的兩位Alpha入侵者弄醒，在不配合的狀態下只好運用催眠裝置詢問了一番，不過也不知道是對方敵意太重還是訓練有素，只能在斷斷續續問出了答案，在知道挖不到更多事情後他們讓對方繼續睡。

「聽起來只是誤會，以為我們是老東家派來抓他們的，看樣他們的老闆並不是什麼慷慨的人啊！」知道前因後果的Dick嘆了氣，「明明他們只是想渡過和平的恩愛日子。」

「先別這麼快下結論，搞不好他們講出來的也不是真的，畢竟對方是接觸誅網內鬼的接頭，恐怕連我們有催眠裝置也很清楚。」Tiger以暗碼將這兩人的影像傳給女主管，釐清是否這就是他們要找的目標。

「那也只能等她的聯繫了。」Dick說，「先把他們關到地下室吧！」

「關到地下室？」Tiger不認同地看向Dick，「他們極有可能逃走或對外聯繫，造成更大的問題。」

「不然怎麼辦？聽起來他們只是無關的亡命鴛鴦，在確定答案傳來之前當然是先關著。」

「別忘了你的身份，Dick。」Tiger搖搖頭，「你應該知道我們的作法，當他們敢闖進來的時候就有失去生命的覺悟了。」

「但如果他們真的是無辜的呢？真的只是誤會呢？」Dick認真地說，「好吧，如果就算他們真的是目標還是什麼相關人士，搞不好從他們身上也能查出什麼。」

「遺體也能查出東西。」Tiger將雙手盤在胸前，「這是機率論，我們已經不太可能從活著的他們撬出什麼情報，但他們非常大的可能會夠危害到我們，對他們來說我們已經曝光了，而且你打算關多久？我們可無法在沒有專門牢房裡安全地照顧人的死活。」

「她可能很快就會給我們答案，也不急著這時吧！」Dick沒有轉開視線，依然直視著他的搭檔，「或許你是對的，那也是你們習慣的作法，但你知道我不會讓步的，那是兩個可能是無辜的人，你知道在這點我從未讓步。」

「即使把我們暴露於風險中？」

「即使把我們暴露於風險中。」Dick點頭，「我知道我們可以應付得過來的。」

在Tiger嚴厲的怒視下，Dick仍回以專注且認真的眼神，他知道這很不特工，但沒辦法，誰叫他是在成為特工之前，就是Nightwing，而如今他也沒打算丟棄自我。

「如果發生什麼意外，這筆脹要算在你頭上，你這白痴，總有一天你會把我們害死的。」Tiger嘆了一口，轉身拿出一捆電線扔給對方，「你最好給我把人綁緊一點。」

「我就知道你最好了，謝謝你，東尼。」

「不要叫我東尼，不准抱上來，你這煩人的Omega！」


	9. Chapter 9

等處理好一切事情後天也亮了，他們在經過短暫休息後繼續上演夫夫日常戲碼，Tiger在家演好演滿順便等待女主管回覆以及防止任何人登門，Dick則裝作慢跑模樣潛入Beta夫妻的家搜索，沒找出什麼與誅網相關的事情，倒是一些槍砲彈藥證明這對男女真的非一般人，彷彿在等待什麼般隨時作好戰鬥準備，但又不是像特工跑任務那樣隨時可撤離，而是認真地在這裡生活，與對方口中說的頗為吻合，不過這也讓Dick開始困惑這對夫妻到底為什麼會誤會，還完全相信並急迫地選擇主動出手，是因為Tiger解決跟蹤他們的人的緣故，還是跟當時他注意到的那場會面有關？

沒有多少解答反而多了疑惑，知道已經再也找不出更多線索的Dick結束搜索，裝作跑完的模樣回家，在一個轉彎後看見目前的自家，而站在門前的正式現在名義上的伴侶，與隔壁家的妹妹正在談話，手上還似乎送來了什麼東西，交談中的兩人沒有注意到Dick，氣氛看起來相當和諧，等Dick走近時，他們正好結束對話，那位女Beta禮貌地向歸來的Dick點點頭示意就離開了，收下東西的Tiger則繼續站在門邊，不知道是在目送客人離開還是在等Dick進門。

「隔壁家的妹妹來找你？」回到家的Dick有些玩味地說，「怎麼覺得好像有點肥皂劇外遇出軌戲碼的感覺，趁伴侶不在搭訕在家人夫。」

「要搭訕也是找你好嗎，這位Omega。」Tiger用剛剛拿到的東西往人見人愛連Beta也會喜歡的Omega臉上砸，「你沒把性別當一回事，不代表別人也不當一回事。」

「我看你也不當一回事啊！」Dick拉住Tiger的手臂，故作親暱樣地往對方身上擠，「答應演新婚伴侶不就答應很乾脆。」

「那還不是因為你習慣把性別當作工具看待。」似乎提到這件事就令他頭痛，Tiger皺著眉，語氣有些無奈又像是妥協，被攀住的手僵直在那，不知道是在忍受不把對方摔出去的反感還是因為與對方肌膚的緊貼造成的緊張，「雖然我無法理解，但我也只能尊重你的處事。」

所以才不像當初知道他是Omega就想拆夥，而是直接接受這件事嗎？

抓著比自己還高的Alpha的手，Dick難得沉默下來，他的確只把Omega這個性別作為一種工具在處理，Tiger也不是第一次提到這件事，但就跟Tiger發現其實自己不挑飲食一樣，明明是連自己偏好什麼食物都不知道，卻總是會注意到不特別提起的部份。

他好像開始有點理解為什麼自己在Tiger面前利用Omega性別來行事的機率變多了，因為他的確仗著對方已經知道自己是Omega就囂張起來，因為對方儘管不理解但仍尊重他的處事，Tiger尊重他如何對待自己Omega的身份，不像一般大眾愛戴Omega，但也不僭越，就只是尊重他，明明對他如此對待自己感到可惜，卻沒有干涉，對待他的態度從頭到尾都沒有變過，該罵的還是罵、該揍的時候還是揍，頂多只有在考量到Omega生理上的特點而迴避。

明明就是個會禮遇Omega的人，卻從來不寵他。應該是不平的抱怨，Dick卻不覺得有任何的不滿，反而很舒服，自由自在、宛如在空中飛翔一樣，他一直都可以做自己，他可以抬頭挺胸說自己是Omega，也可以吃藥裝作自己是Alpha或是打扮變裝成為Beta，就像他是特工37，但也可以隨時當回Nightwing，有些事情是骨子裡改變不了的，因為那就是他。

『他是Dick。』

他想到在女主管問Tiger還想不想拆夥時，Tiger的回答。

因為那就是他，所以不喜歡他亂來但還是讓步，所以很乾脆同意扮演新婚伴侶，他知道Tiger一直都是很認真的人，很認真對待他的人。

一個雖然不懂他、總是罵他白痴，但仍接納他的搭檔。

「這裡面裝什麼？」Dick鬆開手，不再故意纏在對方身上。

「手銬跟繩子。」Tiger沒有注意到Dick先前的沉默，認真地回答。

「啊？」Dick立刻想到當晚隔壁姊姊的那個曖昧笑容，「不會吧！我看妹妹他很清純的模樣居然有這麼重口味？」

「想到哪裡去了？」Tiger唾棄地撇了他一眼，把東西塞在他手上，「是用來捆綁敵人的專業手銬與繩子，特工級的。」

「特工？」Dick低頭研究那些手銬，還真的不是業餘買得到的那種。

「他們是某個組織的特工退役，姊姊是外勤、妹妹是內勤，好不容易獲得退役許可住到這裡來。」Tiger回答，「這是剛剛她跟我說的，她們知道昨晚我們正在揍人，本來想提供藥劑但怕我們不信，所以只送了工具來，如果人沒死的話可以用。」

「所以昨晚她姐來還真的是很認真問我要不要繩子啊……。」Dick抽了抽嘴角，該說是自己誤會還是對方很故意呢？「現在是怎麼回事，特工這種東西是這麼常見的東西嗎？怎麼感覺隨便哪個招牌掉下來都能砸死一位特工，不過她為什麼要告訴我們這些？這應該不是隨便能開口跟人說的事情吧！」

「她說她不想刻意隱瞞，想讓我們知道她們沒有惡意。」Tiger聳聳肩，顯然他不覺得這是什麼理由，「我也不懂她為什麼要坦白。」

「是想讓你知道她的真誠吧！」Dick突然勾起嘴角，「沒想到這次用美人計的是Alpha呢！也是啦！雖然結婚但沒有標記誰知道是真是假當然可以試一下嘛，真不愧是東尼。」

「不要叫我東尼。」Tiger嘆了一大口氣，「別鬧了。」

「我才沒有鬧。」Dick板起臉，「我是在吃醋，居然對我老公出手，哼哼。」

對此，Tiger只能回了一個你愛演你繼續去演吧的白眼。

「你別相信她們。」Tiger對即使被他瞪也毫不在意甚至還笑嘻嘻的自家搭檔說，「即使她們坦白還提供協助，誰知道是真是假。」

「的確不知道她們說的是真的還假的，但我覺得她們沒有敵意。」Dick聳聳肩，「否則也沒必要跟我們說這些吧！只會徒增可疑度而已。」

「搞不好是故意要降低你的戒心。」Tiger不認同，他面露無奈，「算了，你天真白痴也不是一兩天，昨晚就已經再次見證這事實，你完全就不是特工的料，我也不奢望你有身為特工的自覺，總之，不要太相信那對姊妹，別靠那位Alpha姊姊太近。」

「放心啦！我知道自己在幹嘛。」Dick拍了拍對方的肩，湊過去說：「還是你在吃姊姊的醋？」

「別逼我家暴，白痴。」

深感自己在對牛彈琴的Tiger決定徹底無視現在名義上的伴侶，去到房間繼續聯繫女主管，但她依然沒有任何回應，這並不像女主管的作風，不太可能查個兩個人要查這麼久，就算短時間無法挖出那兩人的真實身份，至少可以先判斷是不是他們要找的人，所以唯一可能就是女主管那邊出了什麼問題以至於她無法聯繫他們，各方面來說都不是好事，是個警訊。

「怎麼辦？」瞭解狀況後的Dick看向自家搭檔問。

「也只能先這樣，她好歹也是主管，會有辦法的。」Tiger說，「這邊就只能先靠自己了。」

Dick點點頭，不得不說隔壁送來的東西還真是及時雨，只不過按照所謂的特工生態，他還是檢查了物品的安全性，萬一對方也是同夥、在上面作手腳就麻煩了，不過隔壁真不愧是作出突然坦白身份的驚人之舉的人，非常有誠意得一點問題也沒，能做到這樣份上，Dick實在很難不猜是因為好感，他的搭檔就是這麼優。

有點半答謝對方同意讓步留兩人性命的意思在，Dick以演好演滿為藉口為親自準備一餐簡單但可稱得上是正餐的晚餐，畢竟萬一要是真的出事，Tiger也無法倖免，以特工的觀點來看，完全是在逼人跟著一起跳坑的行為，區區一頓晚餐不算什麼，Tiger也沒多問，向來對於任務中吃什麼完全不挑的人來說，吃什麼都好，在兩人平安地吃飽喝足、準備結束這一天時，門鈴突然響起，Dick與Tiger互看一眼，Tiger便往內處的視線死角走，由表面上負責對外的Dick去開門。

「是妳。」發現是隔壁的女Alpha，Dick微笑，「這麼晚有什麼事嗎？」

「嗨！」女Alpha俐落地打招呼，「我妹都告訴你們了吧！」

「嗯。」Dick打開門，讓對方進來，既然對方早就知道昨晚發生什麼事，加上似乎也不是能在外面談的話，讓對方進來也無所謂。

「看起來似乎沒嚇到你們，但我很抱歉不是故意要瞞你們的。」她看向因為她的話而現身的Tiger，「希望你們能理解我是有苦衷的。」

「我能理解。」長期過著晚間義警生活的Dick完全能懂，「你不用覺得抱歉。」

「不。」女Alpha轉回頭看向Dick，「我是真的非常抱歉。」

說完，她就突然伸手朝Dick射了一個東西，雖然Tiger立刻有動作但仍不及有備而來的女Alpha快，也被同樣的東西擊中。

「只是麻醉劑而已，我們從來都沒有惡意，是真的，或許你不信，但我們是真心誠意想跟你們好好相處。」女Alpha很愧疚地扶住在她面前緩緩軟倒的Dick，「只是今晚為了我妹妹、為了我姊妹的安危，我不得不這麼做，他找上門威脅我，不過別擔心，我就只答應做到這樣而已，他只能威脅到我到這種程度，接下來那個人會來帶走你們，在此之前我不會讓你們有性命危險。」

「……誰？」Dick努力地對抗藥劑給予他的暈眩，從對方的表情來看，他知道對方是真的愧疚，說真的，自家姊妹的安全與才沒認識幾天的鄰居，在完全沒有能力去選擇其他方式的情況下，一看就知道選誰，所以Dick並沒有因此怨恨對方。

「似乎是跟你們組織敵對的人，是他騙了那對夫妻，讓他們誤以為你們是來殺他們的人。」她扶著Dick讓他舒適地躺下，「他似乎打算把你們當作籌碼威脅你們老闆，抱歉，短時間內我也只打聽到這些。」

藥劑的影響已經讓Dick的身軀無法動彈，但他必須努力至少能集中精神維持聽覺與說話，對於已經發暗的視覺他只能果斷放棄，藥劑對身為Omega的他都如此了，Tiger肯定也昏了過去。

「作為我的補償，我可以幫你做一件事，看是要聯繫你組織或是向誰求助都可以。」女Alpha認真地低頭聽著。

「放……。」Dick說得很迷糊，但保持清楚，「放了地下室的夫妻，活著的。」

女Alpha明顯有些愣住，但很快地就表達同意，並且保證那對夫妻會好好地活著生活，聽到對方的擔保，費盡體力保持清醒的Dick也終於徹底昏了過去，既然已經知道真正主謀是誰、確定只是誤會，那麼盡可能的他希望那位逃亡夫妻能平安，他懂得在那些戰鬥生活之後，和平安穩的普通生活是多可貴，踏入這行想要善終都是奢望，不管是特工也好、義警也罷，一旦投身下去，就幾乎沒有脫身的機會，即便可能有、自己也會把自己拖下去。

就像他儘管不願、卻還是同意假死來到誅網，他不願意、非常不願意，但他還是來了，因為他知道別無他法，不過好在他的搭檔是Tiger，一位認真且尊重他的好搭檔。

在昏迷的黑暗中，他似乎看向當時他與他的搭檔騎著可笑的腳踏車，看見的那抹藍天，廣闊、爽朗的日空，還有溫度，曾經抓住自己的那隻手，留下不合時宜的溫暖，飄盪在四周，如雲霧飄忽不定，卻又像沙漠般亙古不移，歌聲，古老的獨特音律，在深夜的月下唱起。


	10. Chapter 10

Dick取回意識的瞬間，還以為自己是躺在偽裝新婚伴侶的家裡床上，周遭圍繞著淡淡的Alpha與Omega氣味，像極了當時他們同床時的味道，不過冰冷的地板立刻就讓他想起自己的處境，他安靜地睜眼，發現自己與自家搭檔一起被關在特製的房間裡，這裡沒有窗戶也沒有多餘家具，從並沒有把他們綁起來的狀況來看，顯然非常有信心讓他們無法逃離。

而的確是滴水不漏無法逃脫。確認周圍沒有別人，查看整個房間後，Dick望向這間房間唯一的門，精巧的設計讓門只能從外面打開，裡面就算用暴力也砸不開，雖然不確定炸藥炸不炸得開反正他們手上也沒有，此時Tiger也醒了過來，Dick向他簡單說明了當時女Alpha的話。

「她的失聯，八成跟這個有關。」Dick說出推論。

「聽起來敵方早就知道我們是誰，才能在這麼短時間內沖著我們來。。」Tiger再一次檢查著四周，「或許故意把外人扯進來就是為了讓我們聯繫她，好能曝光主管的蹤跡，不過，我也不認為她會不知道內鬼會知曉通訊方式，她給的聯絡方式並不特別，我早該想到。」

「也就是說……我們的確是餌吧！」已經查過一次的Dick決定節省體力，席地坐下來，「負責吸引注意力的餌，不然我實在想不到弄個AO新婚伴侶這麼明顯的目標丟進去如此獨特處處是退休特勤人士的偏僻社區是要幹嘛，哎呀！果然不麻煩就不是任務啊！」

「你不生氣？」Tiger看向笑得一臉自嘲的人。

「生氣？不爽是有但說生氣還不至於啦！這不就是所謂特工的生活？騙來騙去連自家人也要騙，而且某方面來說我也不是第一次碰到，說要不滿當然有不滿，但如果這樣就生氣那我早就被蝙蝠俠氣死了，很熟悉啦！為了效率為了你好叭啦叭啦的，往好的方面想就是她很信任我們能扛得住才讓我們去當餌，不過還是挺希望能事先通知一下，我一樣可以演好還可能演得更好。」Dick一副過來人經驗談。

「我還以為你會很生氣。」Tiger看向他，「畢竟你近乎蠢蛋地相信別人。」

「等逃出去我會好好向她抱怨一下的。」Dick笑了起來，「怎麼樣？」

「堅固牢靠。」知道對方指的是逃脫一事的Tiger嘆口氣，「除了那扇門外，沒有通往外面的方式。」

「唔、至少我們暫時沒有生命危險？他們要活著的我們就表示事情如海蓮娜計畫的很順利，讓他們想留一手把我們當人質跟誅網談判。」Dick走到門前，摸著他們唯一出口的門板。

Tiger沒有吭聲，不過他們彼此都知道自己一定得要想辦法逃出去，自己負責逃出去本來就是基本款，也不用期望海蓮娜會為了他們放棄組織，不過他們自己也不想因為自己而害誅網陷入危機，而且，還得算上敵方說話不算話的撕票，所以他們非逃不可、不會有救援的。

雖然確信一定得逃跑，但一直找不出破綻，不管他們在怎麼吵鬧，唯一確定的也只有門外的確有人在看守，但無論如何就是不開門也不交談，甚至也不怕他們死掉，全天候白燈的特製房間，加上沒有糧食的提供，讓Dick開始有點失去時間的概念，他沒有外界的任何消息，也不知道誅網會怎麼打算，他只知道再這樣下去，他們只有死路一條，不像為了保持體力而在一旁打坐的Tiger，Dick開始走來走去，原地不停打轉。

「你一直這樣走來走去是在刺激思考嗎？」Tiger困惑地問。

「噢，不，我只是坐不住。」

Tiger再度一臉果然不能奢望這傢伙。

「保持一點體力吧。」Tiger嘆氣，「慌張對事情沒有幫助，我們能試的都試了。」

「我沒有慌張，我這是在放鬆。」Dick持續原地打轉，活潑得只差沒有跳起來。

Tiger表示不想再理這個過動兒，繼續閉目養他的神。

「你那個時候怎麼沒有丟下我？」Dick突然開口。

「什麼？」Tiger張開眼睛。

「在野外發情期那次。」Dick揮舞著手臂說，「你大可可以丟下我，自己先離開，你也知道我不會生氣，畢竟那什麼…你們說的、很特工，而且你不也不喜歡我？」

「我沒有不喜歡你。」Tiger皺眉，「當時我的確可以先走一步沒錯，但留下來也沒什麼大礙。」

Dick微笑，勾起一個好看的弧度，「你知道我是誰喔。」

留在一位發情期的Omega附近，以Alpha來說並不是明智之舉。

「我知道，或許特工的確會為了任務丟下搭檔，但如果沒有必要，我並不想拋下誰。」Tiger回答，「況且，你更是這樣不是嗎？」

「這倒是。」Dick蹲在對方面前，雙手撐著臉頰笑臉盈盈地看向對方，「謝謝你當時留下來陪我。」

「你在說什麼啊！」Tiger瞪了Dick一眼，事到如今講這個幹嘛？他非常不能理解，他可從來都不覺得當時留下來有什麼不對，辛苦的人是發情期的那位又不是他。

「你該不會又再打什麼爛主意吧！」Tiger仔細地盯著他，「別動什麼歪腦筋，知道我會反對你就不要做。」

「我只是想到一件事。」Dick歪著頭躺在放於膝蓋的手臂上，「他們知道我們有催眠裝置所以不開門也不打照面，只要外面不開門，就非常有自信我們無法逃跑因此連綁一下都懶。」

「顯而易見，所以？」Tiger不懂對方為何提這些，但對方不對勁是肯定的，靠得太近的距離讓他不自覺地屏息，卻也因此察覺到某些事情。

這傢伙的味道有這麼濃嗎？

「也就是說，只要想辦法讓他們主動開門就好了。」

Dick說完話，又突然站起來重新在房間裡繞圈，讓來不及思考那代表什麼意思的Tiger有些錯愕，雖然眼前這位相當煩人的搭檔總是會說一些屁話，但很少會講得沒頭沒尾的，通常這時候就絕對沒好事。

不過某方面也就代表著對方有想到什麼方法能夠脫困，只是這個方法可能他不會喜歡，出賣自己、出賣對方？那也要敵人那邊願意搭理才行，Tiger持續盯著又不斷走來走去甚至還做體操的自家搭檔，注意到他的視線的Dick轉過頭來對他報以微笑，然後又轉回頭繼續走動。

Tiger從來不否認Omega的強大，Omega具有某種無法抗衡的魔力，就像Dick的微笑，彷彿一切都沒問題，讓人打從心底想相信他的安心。

「你說得對。」Dick突然站在Tiger身旁，蹲了下來，「的確可能是爛主意，但我想不出來其他方式，我很抱歉。」

Tiger還來不及張口詢問，頸部突然就插了一根針，而兇手正是笑得一臉溫和的自家搭檔。

「我僅有的一根麻醉劑，藥效不大無法麻痺人太久，沒什麼用也無法對抗外面那群人，不過剛好可以讓你無法動彈一下。」Dick沒有甩開Tiger憤怒的緊握，反而扶住對方好讓對方不那麼快倒下導致撞到身體，但也因為這樣的接觸，讓已經開始腦袋有點渾濁的Tiger發現，眼前的這位Omega，居然已經散發出發情期的香味。

「好讓你躲過我的發情。」Dick扶著一直試圖使力攀住他、似乎想阻止他的Tiger，雖然對方已經過於用力讓他覺得有些疼痛，但他依然沒有推開Tiger。

「這房間不是真空密閉，外面也都是Alpha。」Dick笑著說，「沒有Alpha能夠忍住Omega的發情氣味，他們會開門的，哼嗯，從他們把我們關在一起來看，就表示他們以為我是裝成Omega的Alpha，某方面還真是所謂完全掌握誅網特工資料呢！」

「門開了之後我會盡可能把人引得遠一點，你要快點起來趁門開的時候逃出去，記得不要靠近我，最好是往反方向，那會是人最少的地方。」Dick將瞪得一副想宰了他的Tiger放躺在地上。

「要趕快醒來喔！」

臉頰因為發情期而有些紅潤的Dick像是哄小孩一樣在Tiger的額頭親了一下，之後Tiger就失去意識了，他只隱約感受到一股濃濃的氣味，有點熟悉、有點懷念，彷彿在自己身邊待很久，卻又好像最近才剛認識它，原本應該是清爽舒適，如今則是盡情綻放般揮舞華麗。

靈活、強悍又具有魅力。

當Tiger終於成功從迷濛掙扎出來時，房裡早沒了Dick的身影，門口也被打開，他扶著還有些暈眩的頭立刻走出門，他直覺想要去找Dick，但隨後想到此時的Dick是最不能接近的時候，他去也只會變成Alpha混戰的一員，對事情不會有任何幫助，況且，發情期的Omega戰力是最高的，一時之間倒也不用擔心Dick的安危。

「果然不是巧合，他還真的能提前引發自己的發情期，哪有人這樣搞的。」Tiger像是洩憤又像是逼自己快點清醒般用力砸了旁邊的牆，「這個白痴。」

所謂的離遠一點、反方向很好認，因為幾乎整個地方都可以聞到Dick的味道，只要朝著淡的方向前進就好，而且也跟Dick說的一樣，大部分的人都被引過去，Tiger要對抗的只有對Omega氣味渴望的Alpha生理衝動，以及少數零星的Alpha警衛而已，這讓他很快就找到出口，以防萬一他沒忘記留下記號讓Dick能知道怎麼走，之後就立刻離開這個地方，去找最近的補給點。

慶幸的是，在一連串不幸之後他終於被眷顧，一處隱密的補給點就在不遠處，Tiger翻出通訊器順利發訊息給女主管，而當他直覺拿起武器要回去幫Dick時卻停了起來，補給點雖然有食物有武器，但沒有抑制劑，基本上這補給點也能充當Alpha渡過發情期的密室，加上藥物無法保存這麼久，因此這個幾乎快荒廢的小型補給點根本就沒準備，要一位沒打抑制劑的Alpha去Omega的身邊，不用想都知道會發生什麼事情，好不容易逃出來，難道還要讓發情把他們兩人都困在那邊嗎？

況且Omega很強，Dick的實力他很清楚，加上發情期的爆發力恐怕就更強，Dick只要繞一下就可以看到他留下的痕跡而順利逃出，而且搞不好他自己也已經找到別條路脫困，根本不需要會增添麻煩的救援，他去只會讓情況更糟。

就在Tiger打算放下武器時，一股恐懼突然抓住他。

慢著，發情期的爆發力？

「Dick Grayson，你這個大白痴！」

發情的Omega會把人揍倒，甚至毫無理智地錯殺人。

Tiger用著今天一定要宰了那世紀白痴的氣勢抓起手邊能帶的武器，不再猶豫地沖回去，如果今天Dick是位不介意殺人的特工，那麼在手下不留情的狀況下抄掉一座基地是不會有問題的，但偏偏他不是，他從不是這樣的人，那樣的人即便平安逃脫也會因為發現自己殺人而悲痛到死吧！

『你知道在這點我從未讓步。』

他必須要去阻止，不能讓Dick殺人，即使知道自己回去面對的會是什麼。

他靈活、強悍又具有魅力的搭檔。

Tiger重新回到當初關著他們基地，非常值得慶幸地事情並未鬧大到有外援來的跡象，至於Dick也並不難找，沿著味道過去就可以，隨著越往氣味的方向走、地上躺著的人也越多，Tiger從來不曾想過自己居然會有看到敵人還活著而感到高興的一天，從快狠準的打暈方式來看，Dick應該還保持著理智，不過漸漸的可以發現手法越來越粗暴，但慶幸倒地的人還有一口氣在。

還真的是專心於把敵人引走好讓我逃走嗎。Tiger蹲在地上探著被打慘得像死掉一樣的人的氣息，確認對方還活著後，望著沿路掛著躺著的Alpha們，從這樣的軌跡來看，Dick是故意往人多甚至更深處去跑，以逃跑來說絕對是不明智，但如果用意是在引開敵人那麼則是滿分。

Tiger說不上是因為Omega氣味越來越濃還是什麼，他覺得越來越煩躁，氣憤、不悅，世界級的蠢方法但它該死的管用，可是哪有Omega像這樣？不、應該說哪有人像這樣？到底是誰讓這個白痴來當特工的？用這種方式讓他能得救，以為他會開心嗎！

或許這就是那個白痴所說的，這很特工。

「但即使是特工。」Tiger深吸了一口氣味還不算太濃的空氣，清空腦袋讓自己刻意去忽視對氣味的察知，「也不會隨便丟下搭檔。」

況且，在特工之前，他可是Tiger King of Kandahar。


	11. Chapter 11

用發情期去引開敵人對Dick來說不算太糟，畢竟自己也有本事能夠踢翻那群Alpha，雖然不是沒有風險，但若是能爭取到一些時間讓Tiger逃開也稱得上划算，畢竟他的搭檔是這麼好的人，為了他讓步留下那對夫妻的性命，而且雖然對方態度一樣嫌棄，但為他妥協好幾次也是事實，對於這樣的人，他怎麼能不花上自己所有的力量讓對方平安無事？或許很蠢、或許又要被他的Tiger罵，但他真的慶幸還好自己是Omega、有這個方法能夠用，再也沒有什麼比在無差別引發大規模混亂時更容易逃跑的，況且只要自己還保持清醒的話，自己也能脫逃。

不過前提是自己得能保持清醒。

Dick掐住一位Alpha的脖子，狠狠地把對方腦袋砸到牆上，他甚至忘記去估算這個力道到底致不致命，他稍微反省了不到一秒，又再度把另一人給摔出去，平時他不介意動手，現在是他很樂意動手，他有意識到自己逐漸被發情期牽著走，但他沒辦法阻止，或許在當初還有機會煞車，把催化提前來到的發情壓回去，可是在刻意釋放的狀況以及被發情的Alpha包圍的環境下，已經徹底邁入發情期的高峰，他一般不會去留意拳頭打在肉上的感覺，但此時他真的頗享受打斷對方骨頭的悶聲，甚至看到對方倒在鮮血裡而覺得有成就感。

Dick舔舔嘴，看著面前想撲上來卻又退縮不敢向前的Alpha們，他鼓勵似地勾起笑容，雖然身體覺得疲倦，卻阻止不了他的亢奮，更制止不了他的主動攻擊，一個Alpha碰上一個發情的Omega，當然是一方被打倒在地才是唯一結局啊！

Dick直接衝上前，身體比意識還快地就往人體的脆弱部位揍，他沒有浪費任何一處能攻擊敵人的地方，還在手臂勒著某個Alpha的脖子，腳就踹翻另一位Alpha，根本把人當沙包盡情地打，全都是不堪一擊的蠢傢伙。

當他扔下被他拿來作支撐點、已經暈眩得無法攻擊的Alpha後，他順勢轉身往後方的Alpha揮拳，有些意外地他的拳頭被接了下來，不過他並不討厭被人擋掉，打架就是要有點實力打起來才會有趣嘛！他專心對付面前這位Alpha，趁著那位Alpha分神去對付其他Alpha的空檔針對他出招，他可不講求公平，應該說此時他什麼都不在意，他只想把眼前看得到的所有人都揍倒在地，享受恣意忘我的爽快感。

不知何時周遭已經只剩下他跟那位Alpha，雖然他有點困惑為何對方老是閃避，甚至似乎故意在吊著他的胃口逃得不是很認真，不過這不妨礙他在對方轉身想跑上樓梯時一把抓下來給他一拳，顯然對方真的被激怒地終於回以一個頭鎚，趁著他還無法平息腦震暈眩時補上幾拳，然後把他壓倒在地。

「是你逼我出手的，Dick，是你自找的。」對方兩手死抓著他的衣領，惡狠狠地說，「接下來，我要出手了。」

他沒有理會對方的發言，他所有專注都在打架上而無法判斷外界，所以他給的回應只有用雙腳攀住對方藉此翻身扭轉劣勢，反將對方壓在身上，他再度舔舔嘴，聞著對方令他有些熟悉的味道，宛如學著剛剛對方的動作抓起被他騎在身下的人。

「樂意之至」他挑釁地笑了笑。

之後就是一場肉搏戰，兩人都拿出真本事地你來我往，他覺得疲倦也覺得酸痛，但精神卻出乎意料得越來越高亢，彷彿等很久般終於等到如此敵手的暢快淋漓，即使用Omega氣味去壓，對方也毫不退縮得反而想壓過一籌地奮力迎擊，鮮血、疼痛與熱度在他們交纏間慢慢侵蝕彼此，先前已經消耗掉大量體力的Omega先一步在被壓制於地時，他不合時宜地閉上眼聞起對方頸間的氣味，覺得有些熟悉、有些心煩意亂，雖然成功推開對方，卻開始分神起來，不再專注於怎麼把人打倒，而是在意於對方的味道以及蘊含在肢體之下的力量，他覺得好像哪裡聞過，並且覺得好像就可以放心下來了。

因為對方是如此迷人又可信賴。

再度被壓制的Omega此時攀上的雙腿不再是夾擊對方，而是把對方緊緊貼到自己身上，好讓他能攝取對方頸肩的味道，之後就被沒有料到這樣情況的Alpha抓起來摔出去。

不知道是因為被打而憤怒還是對於肢體被拉開距離而生氣，Omega重新撲了過來，毫無章法的舉動讓Alpha輕而易舉地反抓住對方壓在牆上，讓對方面對牆、卡在自己與牆壁之間，宛如已經用光所有力氣般，Alpha低頭抵在對方的肩背，大口大口地吸氣，然後在對方試圖掙扎時用更強硬的力道硬壓對方，即使胯部都壓上對方臀部也不在意。

一時之間，原本劇烈的打鬥只剩下兩人的喘氣聲，沒有人動作，漸漸地甚至連呼吸聲都一致起來。

「……一個Alpha成功壓制一個Omega，之後要做什麼你不知道嗎？」Dick把全身卡在牆與對方之間，有些疲倦地說。

「……你還能說話？」

「先前不能，現在勉強可以。」Dick笑了一下，與對方一起呼吸之後，他認出人了，或者說大腦終於有空反應了，「Tiger。」

Tiger並沒有答腔，而是更用力地把Dick往牆上擠，感覺他們連心跳都快要一致。

「我殺了幾個人？」Dick吞下差點因為接觸的熱度而磨出的呻吟，盡可能平靜地問，他不確定自己失控的那期間有沒有下重手，他只記得攻擊跟攻擊還有攻擊，連自己搭檔都認不得。

「沒人死，白痴。」

「有你真好。」Dick閉上眼，知道自己成功被制止不會錯殺人讓他徹底安心，有對方真好，他打從心裡想著，緊繃的身軀似乎被熱度與對方好聞的氣味給融開一樣鬆掉，在僅限的空間內，朝著身後的人露出後頸，「你真好。」

「你知道你在幹嘛嗎？」Tiger的低聲飽滿著怒氣與壓抑。

「讓我們擺脫這樣的困境？」Dick似乎被自己的話逗笑地勾起嘴角，「你我都知道這代表什麼，我不會放手、你也不會。」

又是一陣沉默，比先前還寧靜，卻又比先前還吵雜，不管是呼吸還是溫度，一個亟欲貼近卻掙動，一個想要推開卻緊抓，充滿矛盾的行為，就像明明受到發情期的折磨卻還貪望有理智去思考。

明明都知道這代表什麼。

「你的選擇誰也無法干涉……。」Tiger低沉的聲音從Dick身後傳來，宛如虔誠的祈禱，「……我希望能讓你擁有更好的。」

壓著一位發情期的Omega讓也被刺激到發情的他，大腦沒辦法順暢工作只剩直覺反應，反應著心聲、反應著他當時差點說出來的真心話，他只是希望能讓Dick擁有更好的，Dick一直都值得擁有更好的，以前沒有受到應得的對待，現在他希望Dick能擁有更好的，儘管當事者不這麼認為，但這不妨礙他的一廂情願。

在Tiger眼裡，Dick是個白痴，毋庸置疑的白痴，但就是因為他是那樣的白痴，才希望能讓他擁有更好的。

「而你就是那個更好的。」Dick閉上眼，將整個人枕上對方身上，「你一直都是最好的那個。」

「……。」

「所以，你怎麼說？」Dick微笑，有點誘惑又有點驕傲，「既然都出手的話。」

回應Dick的既不是沉默也不是話語，是宛如大型動物般的啃咬，宛如絨毛的溫柔卻如同猛獸的蠻橫，Dick沒有掙扎，雖然感覺陌生卻不討厭，反而有種安心的感覺，彷彿強硬的壓制都變成了擁抱，慢慢地變成一種滿足與喜悅，在雜亂的狂暴中找到了落腳點，扎實安穩地紮根，之後輕盈得是有了歸屬的自由自在。

他的氣味，有了對方的味道。

Dick不再掙脫，而是溫馴地轉過身給對方一個吻，而對方沒有拒絕，也沒有推開他勾上來的腳，甚至還自然而然從臀部扛起他整個人，完全不介意他把所有重量都壓在自己身上。

發情期代表什麼，從先前的打架各種姿勢接觸可以清楚感覺到。

「……到此為止，停下來。」Tiger伸手捏住Dick的後頸，「我現在終於能夠思考動手把你打暈這件事了別逼我。」

「什麼？」Dick不可置信地瞪向對方，開什麼玩笑，他都濕得能滴水，別騙他自己沒有硬得像鐵棒！

「這裡不是好地方。」Tiger有些僵硬地把對方放下來，顯然停在這他自己其實也不輕鬆。

「難不成是不夠氣氛美燈光佳？」驚覺自家搭檔可能骨子裡超浪漫的Dick驚訝地問。

「這不安全。」Tiger低吼，「再吵我扁你，快走。」

這次Dick很識時務地閉嘴跟上對方，的確真的場所跟時間都不適合，多虧剛剛的標記他們才能拿回一點大腦，他很感謝Tiger是把僅存的腦容量用在危機處理上，雖然他腿軟又疲倦又飢渴，但至少要先逃到安全地，然後解決組織的問題，再來好好繼續談他們該談的發情期，畢竟現在可沒有時間讓他們滾個三天三夜，要打要釐清的狀況可是一堆呢！

在他們拿出最大的專業程度，以及女主管現身收網，一切總算是結束，內鬼該清的清完、敵人該解決都解決了，女主管把他們兩人找來，聽完Dick如他自己所說的埋怨後，她看了看眼前明顯已經標記過的兩位。

「我就不問Tiger你還想不想拆夥了。」女主管一臉我懂我懂你們不用解釋的揶揄態度，「跟你的Omega搭檔感覺如何？」

「很煩。」Tiger認真回答。

在Dick想抗議時，Tiger卻繼續說：「但他是Dick」

「Tiger你這是褒還是貶？」另一位當事人挑眉。

「你心知肚明。」

「喂！」Dick本來想繼續抗議，對方卻轉身就走，他只好跟女主管投以一個先離席的歉意眼神就跑上前，反正他們該報告的都講完了。

「你該不會是後悔了吧？」Dick湊到Tiger面前。

「如果我會後悔，我當初就不會出手了。」Tiger明顯地嘆了一口氣，充滿無奈胃痛的那種，「我可不想看到你清醒後發現滅了一整座基地的自憐自哀……只是這結果對你來說不算好。」

「等等。」Dick楞了一下，「你的意思是，你以為我後悔？」

「當時我們並沒有得選。」

「少來！」這次換Dick感受到什麼叫作翻白眼，直接一腳就踢過去，Tiger雖然驚訝但還是閃過並且反擊，他們過了幾招，Dick以Omega的優勢把對方壓在牆上，「我有弱成那樣？我們還交談了，你以為我會不知道你是誰？你這不是尊重，而是瞧不起我。」

「你出手了，你就是那種覺得揍了一個發情期的Omega就要跟對方結婚的傳統老頑固，是我才該覺得你是不是後悔了吧！」Dick粗魯地放開對方，完全不見平時的嘻皮笑臉，「你以為我為何要對你露出後頸？因為我就是覺得是你的話我願意，你馴服我、我允許，我以為這顯而易見，不要拿覺得我後悔來當作你後悔的藉口。」

「我沒有後悔。」宛如好像受到什麼汙辱，Tiger嚴厲地反駁，「我知道當我跑回去的時候我會面臨什麼……當時我可以直接打昏你，但我沒有那樣的念頭，打從一開始、看到你的時候，就沒有那樣的念頭了。」

「所以你是有自覺的就是想標記我。」沒想到會聽到對方老實的答案的Dick楞了一下，隨即整個人放鬆地笑起來，「那我們還吵什麼？快來親你的Omega。」

「你知道嗎？你就是這點很煩。」

Tiger不只一次覺得他的搭檔很煩，認真的那種，Dick也知道自己的搭檔覺得他很煩，真心的那種，但對某人很慘烈對某人很幸運的是，對方終究無法放手、對方依然任性忘我。

只是從此之後，他們接受彼此。

「所以這是喜歡的意思嗎？不要走那麼快，等我一下，東尼。」

「不要叫我東尼，白痴！」

伴隨左右。

 

<本文完>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還會有一篇短番外跟後續。
> 
> 這篇小說寫得不是很好這個我知道，後續真的重寫了三次、刪掉萬開頭的字，盡可能寫得自己滿意一些，希望你們不要覺得太難看XD"（或者我該說謝謝你願意看到這邊）  
> 之後的番外跟後續反而是我個人比較喜愛的篇幅，之後會陸續放出來，謝謝大家一路陪到現在，這篇真的連載好久了:D


	12. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一則小番外

Tiger站在一旁，看著正在與自家弟弟談話的Dick，對方臉上不見平時嘻皮笑臉，而是認真且專注地在傾聽，甚至安撫，從肢體就可以看出對方是多麼用心地在幫助談話者，除了實質建議外，連同心情都照顧到的那種，雖然知道Dick的談話對象是誰，而且還稱得上是所謂Dick的家人，但Tiger並沒有上前打招呼，一來是他很肯定對方也知道他是誰，如果沒有主動找上門那就表示對方沒有想要交流的意願，他得尊重，二來是身為特工，不干涉搭檔的私人領域是一種禮貌。

儘管他是Dick的Alpha。

Tiger並沒有因為被Dick的親屬無視而感到不快，甚至有些鬆口氣，他最擔心的就是在對方還沒有準備好的會談，因為那無疑只會造成衝突，而衝突無法改變任何事情只會增加問題，因此倒不如等對方心裡準備好之後他們再會面，並不是說Tiger在逃避或是不把Dick跟他的關係當一回事，而是反過來的相當尊重並深思熟慮過的，Tiger知道自己Omega那邊的家屬是什麼樣的人，以及知道自己並沒有放手的打算，那麼無論對方老家再怎麼反對也無法改變的話，那也只有等對方那邊主動釋出談話意願，否則帶來的只有困擾，自己硬去接觸反而才是強行的無禮，況且沒有反應某方面而言也是一種反應，其實要不是Dick一副無事的樣子在有他跟著的場合去見自己的弟弟，他根本不想在這邊逗留。

不過這並不妨礙Tiger觀察自家搭檔跟對方親人互動的模樣，畢竟Dick並沒有叫他迴避，也就代表他被允許在此，取得任何他想知道的情報，這也讓他看到Dick與以往不同的表情，甚至是超乎Tiger意外原來對方有這樣嚴謹的模樣，這讓他破天荒地直盯著Dick看，像是因為過於專注思考而忘記掩飾自己目光地直視。

「怎麼了？皺著眉一副很嚴肅的模樣。」送走自家弟弟的Dick轉身看向自己的Alpha。

「我只是在想……。」Tiger看了一眼雖然沒有理他卻也沒有抗議他在場的對方家屬的離去背影，之後又把眼神回到Dick身上，「原來你可以這麼認真，那當初幼稚得像個白痴根本是在針對我，就覺得你是在耍我，既然能這麼認真為何不一開始就這樣。」

「嘿！我一直都很認真好嗎。」Dick笑著抗議，把手掛在對方肩上故意作出親暱的動作。

「但後來我又想到。」Tiger看了一下Dick耍賴般的肢體接觸，出乎Dick預料Tiger居然沒有拍開他，而是看了一眼就繼續說：「如果把那些氣死人的蠢蛋態度想作因為你是我的Omega的話，好像就很理所當然了，沒辦法，誰叫你是我的Omega，跟對其他人的態度不同也是當然，這麼想想好像就釋懷一點。」

「呃、你這樣的說法……。」Dick有些愣住，甚至開有些臉紅，因為這樣的說法聽起來很像在還沒標記之前，Tiger就把他當成是自己的Omega來看待在寵啊……。

「你其實很會說情話嘛東尼。」Dick用手虛遮了一下自己略紅的臉。

「啊？什麼情話？」Tiger困惑地看向一臉不知道在害羞什麼的人，「不要叫我東尼。」

「不，沒什麼，嘿嘿。」Dick笑了起來，「雖然一開始我不是心甘情願地來當特工，但我可是心甘情願地讓你標記我喔！」

「你在說什麼蠢話。」Tiger哼了一聲，「說得好像我能強迫你一樣，你才是Omega吧！沒有你的許可我哪咬得下去。」

「是你真好～」

「快放開我，不要湊過來！」

「幹嘛～這時候你不親一下你的Omega嗎？」

「你很煩耶，別這麼噁心。」

「誰叫你是我的Alpha。」

「你真的很煩你知道嗎。」

最後Dick沒能回話，因為他的所有話都被對方給堵回去。

堵在彼此的吻之間。

 

完


	13. 後續

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文之後的故事，請務必看完本文再來看
> 
> R18注意，總之就是那個發情期

Dick昏沉地躺在床上，全身脫力似地四肢大躺地癱在床舖上，伴隨著沉頓的呼吸盯著天花板出神。

感覺，好像，直接吃藥算了。Dick感受著熟悉的發情前期，使著思考已經開始有點模糊的腦袋想，雖然明明已經有標記卻還是得吃藥有點蠢，但考慮到他們的工作性質似乎就不太意外，任務不等人也不挑人，有時候是Dick不在、有時候是Tiger不在，更有時候是兩人面臨緊迫的任務只好吞藥解決，這就是特工生活。

某方面來說，這樣的缺席狀況對有標記的伴侶來說反而更辛苦啊。發情期的激動讓Dick有些自哀，不過一想到自己也是活該自找、早該吞藥了事而不是擺爛拖到現在才在那邊難受，就覺得自己真的很蠢，但他就是很想等自己的Alpha啊！明明知道對方任務中還是想期待奇蹟等Tiger回來，然後跟Tiger討抱抱，很多很多抱抱。

「啊～好想聽人罵我白痴啊……。」Dick很想滾來滾去，但發情期的癱軟讓他無力可動。

這樣下去不行。終於想到人生要奮起的Dick努力把自己從床舖上撐起來，儘管他再怎麼想要依賴Tiger想拖到Tiger回來，但人不在就是不在，這是事實，這時候可沒有人能讓他耍幼稚，為了所有人好自己還是乖乖去吞藥吧！

就在Dick終於成功讓自己踏下床的時候，門外突然傳來敲門聲，會去打擾已經開啟渡過發情期隔離裝置的房間，不是不會受影響的直血親屬要不就是專業醫生，而這時候會來吵他的，除了自己的Alpha外不可能有其他人。

但是，Tiger不是被叫去出任務了嗎？

Dick戰戰兢兢地隔著門去確認門外的人是誰，深怕自己的期待落空，明明已經有了Alpha，發情期居然還放他一個人，想到就覺得氣憤委屈啊！

而這份自憐自哀就順理成章地發洩在面前的Tiger身上，Dick知道來者是誰後立刻開門，以拳頭來迎接自己的Alpha到來。

「你是白痴嗎？」Tiger接下對方的拳，順勢將開始癱軟的人扶起，鎖好門。

「我好想打你。」Dick整個人抱住對方，控訴對方的狠心。

「我們應該已經不是還要經過打架才能標記的關係，可以省下那個累人的過程了。」

「我好想打你。」Dick可憐兮兮地說，「我是說，把打字去掉。」

Tiger有點愣住，他把賴在自己身上的Dick放躺在床上，「這我可以接受。」

「你怎麼回來了？」能接觸自己的Alpha攝取到安心的Dick從激動的情緒脫離，冷靜下來問，「任務這麼快解決？不用報告？」

「麻煩的事情解決大部分了，誅網同意替換人去處理，他們沒有理由阻擋一位Alpha去處理他的發情期。」Tiger坐在床邊說，「別忘了我的發情期跟你很近。」

「噢，對齁。」Dick笑了起來，「我害的。」

「對，你害的。」Tiger嘆了一口氣，站起來開始撤下身上的裝備，依序擺好在桌上。

「那我得負起責任啦！」Dick撐起頭，像是欣賞美景一樣側躺，看對方陸續解裝的姿勢，從裝備看得出來Tiger是從外地回來就直奔這，「老實說，我以為你會吃藥。」

「為什麼？明明有自己的Omega。」Tiger拆完武裝，拿出事先準備好的避孕藥，倒了水吞了下去。

「唔～比較有效率？」Dick聳聳肩，「我不知道，畢竟當時標記的時候我們沒有直接幹上，想說會不會其實對我沒興趣之類的。」

「你可是Omega喔。」

「那也要看人啊！搞不好你就是可以跨過生理限制的人。」Dick用兩手撐住下巴，勾起雙腳趴在床上晃啊晃的，任由越來越濕的後穴流出黏膩的液體。

「你想太多了。」Tiger把手套脫下，同樣放好在桌上，「我標記你就表示我有這個責任。」

「渡過發情期的責任？」Dick挑眉，「親愛的，你在我們即將要上床前講這種話很掃興耶，好歹說個什麼你這麼好看很想要你之類的好聽話啊！談責任也太死板了吧！」

「這有什麼好講的。」Tiger皺眉，不是發情期嗎？怎麼話還可以這麼多，「在我標記前就知道這個責任，但我還是標記下去了，這是事實。」

「所以，你就是想要我。」很貼心幫對方下結論的Dick坐起來，向對方伸手討抱。

「我要去洗澡。」一秒拒絕Dick的討抱。

「……這是面對發情期的Omega該說的話嗎！」已經用光自制力的Dick表示震怒。

「是你發情期又不是我發情期。」Tiger回答，「我只是快來，該準備的還是要準備。」

「這個老古板。」決定使出所有任性，Dick迅速起身抓住對方，一把就將對方摔到床上，然後自己跨坐在對方身上，脫掉上衣開使用臀部曖昧地磨蹭對方的下身。

「我才剛從外面回來。」Tiger扶住Dick的腰，不知道是在制止他的動作還是想讓他更靠近自己。

「我的發情期告訴我那根本不重要。」Dick低下頭輕咬對方的喉嚨，「你聞起來好聞就好。」

「……你才是好聞的那個吧！」近乎嘟囔，Tiger默默翻了白眼，發情期何必要搞得像是強姦一樣呢？不能好好來嗎？與其說是心死，不如說總是跟不上對方想法的Tiger無奈地想，他一直覺得他們應該好好的來，應該更慎重、更用心才對，長年來Dick已經習慣將Omega當作一種道具在利用，那麼至少在發情期，他希望自己能讓Dick擁有應有的待遇，以他的標準、應有的禮遇。

Dick一直都值得擁有更好的，他只是希望能讓Dick擁有更好的。

不過現在顯然是對方根本不在乎，只要有他就好，沒什麼好不好的，發情期嘛，就是字面上那種被性慾燒糊腦袋的意思。

他回吻對方，放任自身的味道隨著對方跟著亢奮起來，他摸上對方有著各樣疤痕的背，任由撫摸的溫度融化他們兩人。

「摸一下我後面。」Dick在Tiger耳邊說，「就等你來了。」

Tiger按Dick的要求伸手摸向Dick的後面，早已準備好的部位濕潤得宛如滴水，彷彿一按下去就會流出來一樣，Dick握住對方摸著自己的手，一起把兩人拉起身，一邊享受對方親吻自己的身體，一邊將下著脫掉，然後再動手剝光對方。

這是已經啟用渡過發情期裝置的房間，無論是隱私度還是安全性都是最高，再也不會有人能打擾他們，而且也沒有任何急迫的任務，他們可以好好地、專心地渡過他們的發情期。

不知道是不是被特工生活虐待慣了，光是能這樣放心地抱著自己的Alpha就讓Dick感動得有點想哭，多久沒有放這種假？而且還有自己的Alpha陪著，Dick心滿意足地抱著對方，接受對方手指在自己體內的開拓，按照身體如此興奮的狀態，Dick有自信一下就能塞進三指，他希望對方不再堅持什麼要尊重要溫柔什麼的，他現在就想讓對方插進來。

而幸好對方沒在這個節骨眼跟Dick囉唆什麼，確定好夠放鬆後，就壓開Dick的腿，很乾脆地進去，緩慢且直接，在整根沒入後兩人發出滿足的低吟。

「好脹。」Dick輕抬起腰，像是在尋找自己舒服的位置又或是在習慣體內的東西，「我的意思是，好棒。」

「你不要亂動。」呼吸漸漸沈重的Tiger制止Dick，他緩緩退出些許後，就又插回去到底。

「叫我不要亂動自己在那邊亂動。」Dick嚥下剛剛突然刺激的呻吟，不滿地抱怨。

「我只是在確定夠不夠放鬆。」他解釋，「畢竟你裡面這麼緊又這麼軟。」

「你的意思是我很棒？」Dick雙手掛在對方脖子上，因為興奮而泛著紅潤的臉露出笑容，足以勾起人心的那種。

「是，你很棒。」

「那我們還在等什麼呢？」

Dick親上對方，配合對方開始的磨蹭晃動起下身，確保兩人脆弱敏感的部位能完全貼合，畢竟是發情期嘛，Dick一點都不想離開他的Alpha半分，最好徹底緊貼得像是融進彼此的體內一樣，一想到對方此時此刻正在自己身體裡，Dick就興奮得流出更多液體，在對方抽出時縮緊穴口，在對方進入時熱情鬆開，他喜歡這樣的感覺，就好像對方慢慢打開自己，進入他的深處，不分彼此地感受溫暖的喜悅，在對方磨到舒服的地方時，Dick也不吝嗇地喊出呻吟，讓他的Alpha知道，他已經準備好了，允許對方的徹底進入。

除了肢體的交纏外，兩人散發出來的氣味也瀰漫在空氣中，原本就帶點對方韻味的味道，此時宛如重新印記一樣，交融成同樣的味道，在真正意義上變成一體，這樣的味道對他們來說更是催情，發情期不會這麼短暫，之後的幾個小時他們都會專注在性愛上，不累不餓也不需要休息，任由對方折騰自己到全身都化作敏感點。

他們先解決了第一波的熱浪，Tiger退開來，射在裡面的液體與Dick本身的體液混在一起從徹底打開的後穴緩緩流出， Dick享受著高潮後的餘韻，喘著未能完全解除的慾望，主動伸手拉開自己的臀瓣，露出還沒餵飽的穴口。

「這次要幫我塞住喔！不然，太可惜了。」知道現在才算真正開始的Dick微笑，自己的伴侶這麼認真的好處就在於，對方真的會上他上到成結、完整渡過發情期為止。

Tiger以行動表達回應，進入完全發情期後Tiger就幾乎沒說話，彷彿是全心投入其中而不語，雖然沒人回話，但Dick並不覺得不滿，相反地他覺得自己備受重視，因為他從對方眼神就可以知道此時的Tiger，是完全專注在他身上，去掉言語上的反駁與不耐，剩下的只有無止盡的包容，回應他的所有。

在對方藉由第一次射進去的液體順暢地頂至深處時，Dick不自覺地咬起下唇，深埋在體內越來越脹大的器官讓他近乎失去自制，他弓起腰，深吸著瀰漫在空中彼此的味道，貪妄地想讓對方充滿自己的全身，鼻腔、肺部、腸道甚至是子宮腔，透過氣味、精液從裡到外灌滿自己，猶如對方的處事態度，認真、踏實地在他身上留滿痕跡。

因為對方一直都是最好的那個。

Dick雙腿夾緊對方，即使是Omega發情期柔軟的身軀，在對方成結時，依然極度刺激，不像陰莖的磨蹭，而是直接壓住敏感部位的霸道，讓Omega抵達高潮好鬆開身軀不因此受傷，雖然是這種會引發Omega下意識想逃開的過度刺激，也因為結卡住而無法離開，只能緊抱住Alpha抖著身體吞下所有被灌入的精液。

抱著對方的Dick其實有點想看被傳說中的結卡住的情況是長怎樣，但處於隨便一碰都是高潮的敏感狀態，讓他除了抱著對方外做不了其他事，他只能閉著眼睛想像對方的結卡在自己體內，一股又一股充滿對方氣味的液體漸漸灌入，直到充滿自己，在此之前絕不放開。

啊～好幸福啊！感受對方在自己體內的射精與脈動，被安撫到的興奮化作一種滿足感，自己的發情因為對方而推到高潮，自己的體內因為對方而獲得脹滿，自己的氣味因為對方而佈滿所有，Dick吸了一口對方的氣味，再次證實了自己的各種官感全部都充滿著對方。

『我希望能讓你擁有更好的。』

而你就是那個更好的。

與自己陰莖的無色體液一起流出的還有眼淚，過度刺激的生理性淚水摻雜著心裡上的滿意，亢奮得無法言語的他只能用親吻來表達自己的回應，對Dick來說，對方一直都是最好的那個。

『有你真好。』

Dick收緊四肢，像是充滿佔有慾地緊抱著對方，這是他的Alpha，他最好的人。

他的Tiger。

而就跟Dick預料的一樣，Tiger很認真地走完發情期全程，到後來Dick甚至有因為過於刺激而失神昏了幾次，要不是有吃藥，可能真的就上到懷孕了。

「啊！真是美好的早晨。」發情期結束，獲得充足休息的Dick站在窗前，感嘆著和煦的陽光，「這時候應該要來一首歌。」

「不，不需要。」洗好澡的Tiger無奈地瞪了他一眼。

「好吧！那我等任務的時候在唱。」

Tiger表示不想理這個幼稚鬼。

「真我不懂我為什麼找你當我的伴侶。」Tiger接過對方端來的早餐，唉聲嘆氣地說。

「這還不簡單。」Dick咬著叉子笑了笑，「當然是因為愛啊！」

「唉。」Tiger嘆氣，「真是個不受控制未爆彈等級的大麻煩。」

「你是特工，就只能認命抱著囉！」Dick愉快地回答，「你可是最好的那個啊！」

Tiger看向滿臉笑容又擅自註解的人，他想到以前在野外渡過發情期時Dick的哼唱，他想到Dick明明發情期卻硬要等他不想吃藥的耍賴，完完全全就是個白痴行為，毋庸置疑的白痴，然後，他想到他們發情期時，Dick滿是佔有的擁抱。

像是抱著什麼珍寶，全心全意地、絕不放手的懷抱。

他突然理解了什麼，不捨、期望、著想，那種為什麼想讓Dick擁有更好的心情，那種為什麼Dick要這麼做的意義。

在他的眼裡，Dick是個白痴，毋庸置疑的白痴，但就是因為Dick是那樣的白痴，才希望能讓Dick擁有更好的。

「下次發情期。」Tiger開口，「就都不要吃抑制劑吧！」

而對Dick而言，自己就是那個更好的。

「好。」Dick微笑，「樂意之至。」

有你真好。

一直都是最好的那個。

 

完


End file.
